A Storm is coming
by rehn
Summary: The Brothers faces a storm. What else is new, right? Cas dumps a pissed off blonde at their doorstep and everything changes. Rated for some bad language and sexual content. Sam/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**The mark is gone. Charlie is dead. But the Darkness never happened.**_

 _ **I don't own anything but my own character(s)**_

A storm is coming.

Chapter 1

Sam sighed and ran his finger through his to long hair. He had been walking the halls of the bunker, restless and to tired to sleep. He stopped infront of Dean's door and raised his hand to knock but changed his mind and walked away. There was to much water under the bridge for anything to ever feel their kind of normal ever again. He walked into the library, grabbed a bottle of whisky and sat down. Something was coming, he didn't know what. But he could feel it.

The following morning Dean found his brother passed out on a chair in the library with an empty bottle next to him.

"Great" he muttered under his breath and kicked the chair. "Hey! Sam! Rise and shine!"

Sam sat up straight and ran a hand over his face. "I couldn't sleep".

"So you downed an entire bottle. Because that's just what you do. Right..What's up, Sam?" Dean watched him with a raised eybrow.

"I'm just tired, man" Sam stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. Dean just stood there, a grave expression on his face. He watched his brother disappear behind a corner and drew a big breath. Thing's had gone out of hand one to many times and he didn't know how to fix it. But he had to. Just as he stood there, deep in thought, he heard someone at the stairs.

"Get your hands of me! I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!"

"I know that. I didn't want you to run again, I'm tired of chasing you." Cas said as he half-dragged the petite blonde down the stairs.

"Cas! What the hell!" Dean exclaimed as he walked towards the pair. "You can't just barge in here with a complete stranger! A kidnapped stranger, by the looks of it!"

"Dean, I'm sorry, but there is no other way. This is Katherine. She is in danger. So I had to put her somewhere." The blonde stood att the base of the stairs, glaring at him.

"I've managed to take care of myself for almost twenty years! I don't need a weirdo in a trenchcoat protecting me!" Dean, a little more than annoyed, took a step closer to Cas. "You better have a decent explanation, buddy."

"Dean, all I can say is that she is somehow important to both heaven and hell. There were demons tracking her when I found her. She needs to be kept safe. That is all I can say at the moment."

"This isn't making any sense, Cas! Why is she important? You can't just show up and leave her at the doorstep!"

"What!? First you take me away from my home and then you just dump me under ground, with a potential serialkiller? Nope! No way. I'm leaving!"

Sam had just gotten out of the shower when he heard some noice. Hair still dripping wet, he grabbed a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt. He ran down the hall towards the sound of aggrivated voices. When he reached the group he stopped dead in his tracks. A petite blonde, angry as a bee, just turned around and attemped to run up the stairs. She made eyecontact with him and stopped, a bewildered look on her face. She just stood there, eyes locked on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She just stood there, eyes locked on him. Before he could think another thought she threw her hands up in the air. "Alright! I give! I'll stay put! I know when I'm outnumbered." She walked towards the library and threw her bag on the floor as she sat defeated in a chair.

Sam turned to his brother and the angel, who were still arguing. "Anyone wanna fill me in?"

Cas gave them both a look and proceeded to run up the stairs. Dean went after him yelling "Hey! You don't get to just run away from this! You haven't even told us what's going on!"

"I've told you everything I can for now. Just keep her safe and I will return with some more answers." Then he was out the door.

Sam just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on. He was nursing the mother of all hangovers on top of it. Dean came down from the stairs, scratching the back of his head. "Well Sammy, looks like we're babysitting!"

"Care to explain now?" Sam asked as he glared at the blonde sitting by one of the tables, back turned against them.

Dean catched him up on the previous events. "You should go talk with her" he said. Sam just stared at him. "Me!? Why?"

"Because you're all puppydogeyes and understanding." Dean walked away before Sam could protest.

'Not lately', Sam thought to himself as he approached her. His hair dripped in his face and he wiped it away, annoyed. "There is such a thing as blowdryers, you know." She had turned to face him, looking at him with as big of a frown as he felt on his own face.

"I'm Sam." She just stared and continued to frown. "And you're Katherine, if my info's right" he said when it was obvius she wasn't responding. God, his head was throbbing!

"You're hungover" she stated. "That's great! First there are crazy people hunting me, then I'm taken away by 'Trenchcoat'. He's trying to convince me that I'm in the middle of some war between heaven and hell where earth is the price. Then I'm dropped off in some batcave with 'Serialkiller' and his hungover brother!" She stood up and began to pace at some point of the speach. "I mean what the FUCK?!" She stopped right infront of Sam who was slowly loosing his patience.

"Can you just shut up, sit down and let me ask you some questions?" he gritted out. He didn't mean to come of as such an asshole, he'd only just met the poor girl for Pete's sake! He completley understood that she was scared, angry or whatever. But he just didn't have it in him to suck it up and be nice, for once. Katherine just stared at him and sat down. Sam sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Ok. Take it from the beginning."

She began to tell him her story.

"There is nothing special about me! Nothing special in school, I'm not going to college, working for the town's newspaper. Then one night while I was walking home, these assholes tried to jump me. Castiel called them demons. Go figure! I managed to get away somehow, and then Castiel found me. He went on and on about angels and demons and how they all wanted me for some reason. A week ago I didn't even believe in God, and now this? He litterally threw me over his shoulder and took me with him. And here I am."

Sam rubbed his face and sighed. He thought about the feeling in the pit of his stomach and wondered if this was the beginning of some other horrible turn of events. "There has to be more" he sighed. "Anything you can think of."

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything else!"

"Well think, goddammit!" His bad mood wasn't going anywhere.

"Screw you!" she yelled and rushed out of the library right into Dean's chest. He grabbed her arms. "Hey hey hey! What's going on here?" He looked in Sam's direction and then down at the blonde in his arms. "I cleared a room for you down the hall. The door's open, you'll find it" He let go of her arms and she ran down the hall. He heard a loud BANG as she slammed the door to her bedroom.

Dean walked up to his brother and sat down. "Alright. Spill." He looked at Sam with a stern face.

"Why is it always us? Huh? After everything, why us? I could feel it in my guts yesterday, still do. Something's coming, Dean. I think she was the start of it. I don't know. I'm just tired, man."

Dean sat there and watched yet again as his brother disappeared behind a corner. He put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his palms. Sam was right. Why was it always them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katherine sat in the middle of the bed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, when there was a knock on the door. Before she could react, it opened and Sam stepped in. She drew a breath and started to cry. Sam's heart broke a little, right there. He stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't." She sniffled and looked at him. "I just wanna sleep. Can you just leave?"

Sam didn't say a word, he just turned around and walked away. He went to his own room and threw himself onto the bed. He flipped to his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. With everything that had come and gone it was a small miracle in itself that he was as sane as he was, he thought to himself. An hour or so passed by and then Dean threw the door open.

"There's a case about two days ride from here. You comin'?"

"And leave the girl? Or are you gonna put her in the backseat?" Sam asked as he dragged himself to a sitting position. "What kinda' case?"

"A simple salt and burn. Just thought we could use some 'normal', ya know?"

"Yeah. I know." Sam scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'll go. You stay here with the girl."

"Ha! That's funny! I'll go. And you two try to make nice. You can get your 'geek' on and do a little digging 'bout her." Dean watched his brother and began to walk away. Just before he walked out the door, he turned around and said "I'd rather we'd go together. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know. How long 'til you get back?"

"It's a two days drive and two days job, tops. So give me 6-7 days. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"She's nineteen. So no hanky panky while I'm gone" Dean was out the door fast enough to almost miss the very annoyed "Jerk".

Dean left the bunker and there was silence. Complete and utter silence. Sam wondered if he should give it a second go with Katherine. Or if he should just leave her be and hope for Cas to return. He sat down in the library and turned on his laptop. He already knew there was a constant fight for earth between heaven and hell. He had been in the middle of it for a long time. What he didn't know was how a run-of-the-mill blonde could be important for either side. He went on and typed in some random searches to pass the time and maybe stumble upon something. Half the day had passed when there was a sound of tiny feet in the hallway. He looked up from the screen, no wiser than when he sat down. Katherine stood there, at the end of the table, just staring at him.

"Hungry?" he asked. She gave a little nod, still not talking. Not trusting. Who could blame her, right? "Come on. Kitchen's this way" He got up and led her to the kitchen. When they got there he made a gesture for her to sit down and went to look in the fridge. "Let's see.. we've got left over pizza, eggs, milk, cereal.. a halfeaten burger...beer..."

"I'm nineteen."

"Right. No beer."

"Gonna be twenty soon."

"How soon?"

"Seven months"

"So. No beer. Pizza?"

"Cereal. And I've had beer before."

"Right. Milk it is."

Sam set two bowls at the table and laid out some spoons and put the cereal and milk in the center. "Coffee?" She nodded. He put the coffee on and sat across from her. She grabbed the milk and poured it in her bowl. Then she grabbed the cereal.

"You put the milk in first?" Sam said.

"So?"

"I've never seen that before. 's all." They proceeded to eat in silence while the coffee brewed. Sam then got up and got two coffeecups. He put hers infront of her and asked "Sugar?"

"No."

He sat down again and watched her. She remained quiet. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was scared and he hadn't made anything any easier before. Just when he was about to apologize she looked at him.

"Can we just...not?"

"Not?" He didn't get it.

"Not talk about it?"

"What?"

"Why I'm here."

"We kinda have to if we're gonna figure it out..."

"Can you just let me pretend for a little bit longer?" She looked at him with big green eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine. Ok."

"Thank you." She let out a huff and smirked at him.

"What're you smirking about?"

"Guess your hangover's gone?"

"Why?"

"You're only a little grumpy now."

She got up and left Sam in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later in the afternoon Sam sat with a book infront of him, without seeing the letters on the pages. He was deep in thought. Dean had called earlier to check in. He had told Sam to keep pushing with Katherine to get some answers. But Sam wasn't sure that it was the way to go. For now, he would let it be. He would wait for Cas to get back with some answers. He hadn't noticed any signs of angels or demons around the area and they were safe in the bunker. His biggest problem right now, he decided, was how to earn the trust of a nineteen year old who clearly had trust issues. Another problem was this feeling inside. The feeling that it was all a matter of time before it all went south. He had always had a sixth sense about these things. His gut was almost never wrong.

He didn't hear her approach and was almost ready to attack when she cleared her throat to make him notice her. She made no sign that she registred his tension as she sat down. Sam let out a sigh and thanked the gods, or whoever, that he didn't pull his gun on her. Her hair was damp and she had changed her clothes. He could sense a faint scent of vanilla on her.

"'Trenchcoat' was kind enough to let me throw some things in a bag before he took me on the road. After some persuasion."

Sam just gave a nod and turned his gaze to his book.

"We don't know each other" she stated and pulled her leg up to wrap her arms around it and put her chin on her knee.

"So?"

"So why are you so rude?"

Sam closed his book and looked at her. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Forget it" she said and turned her head from him.

"No, I just...I don't know how to talk to you. It's like you said: we don't know each other. I'm not even sure why you're here. All I know is that I have a feeling in my gut that something bad's gonna happen and I..."

"You think it's because of me."

"I thought you didn't wanna talk about it."

"I don't. You brought it up."

"What _do_ you wanna talk about?" he asked thinking that he had to at least try to be civil.

"I want to know who you are. If I'm gonna stay here, indefinitely, I want to know who I'm sharing space with."

"Do you want the full story or the cliffnotes?" As Sam asked that question he wondered what the hell he was thinking. Was he actually gonna share his story with a complete stranger?

"Full story"

Apparently he was. "We're gonna need alkohol for this" he said and got up.

"Thought it was milk only for me?"

"I've been bending rules my entire life. Why stop now?" He poured some whisky in two glasses and handed her one. He began to pace between the tables, trying to figure out where to begin. From the beginning, he thought. He downed the whisky and poured another.

" When I was six months old..."


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to let everyone know that english isn't my first language. Thank you for reading! I do not own anything but my own character(s).

Chapter 5

Sam told her everything about his and Dean's life. How their mother was killed and how their father dragged them out on the road looking for vengeance. How he learned to fire a gun at a young age and how he was deadly with a knife before he was a teenager.

He told her about boogeymen and monsters and how all he ever wanted was to be 'normal' and how he rebelled against his father. He told her about when he was almost her age and ran away to college. He told her about Jessica, the Yellow eyed demon, visions and how their father died to save Dean. Never feeling 'right'. He didn't skip anything. He told her about dying. Dean's deal. Ruby and demon blood and power...and the devil. Angels and demons. Saving the world. Crowley. No soul. Getting back his soul after it spent about 180 years in hell. Leviathans. Bobby. Dean and Cas in purgatory. Feeling lost. Feeling dead. Getting his brother back. Dean thinking that he left him. Realising he didn't want 'normal' anymore. Men of letters. Trials. Metathron. Making peace and letting go. Gadreel. Kevin. Abaddon. Mark of Cain. Charlie.

Hours passsed as he talked. It was almost like he was talking to himself. He was drunk now. Slurring his speach a little. He didn't notice when the tears began to stream down his face, he didn't notice them drying either. Katherine just listened. Sipping her second glass of whisky and sometimes looking a bit confused or sad. She didn't question any part of his story, she just accepted it as the truth. Because who could make something like that up?

Sometime between hell and purgatory he had taken a seat next to her. Suddenly he just stopped talking. He just sat there.

"I'm sorry" he said after a while.

"Why?"

"Because I was an asshole before." He turned his head to look at her. She met his eyes and shrugged.

"Now I know why. So forget it."

"I still don't know who you are." Sam stated and drank the last of his whisky.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm no one"

"Sure you are! You're sitting right here! Right?" Sam turned his chair from the table and dragged hers, with her still in it, to face him. "Tell me."

"You're drunk."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me."

She bit her lip before she started to speak, as if thinking of where to start. Then she began. She told him about a normal upbringing in a small town with a mom and a dad and a dog. How she was somewhat popular in highschool and never really had to struggle. That she loved photography and never left home without her camera. How it all changed right after her eighteenth birthday, when her parents were killed in a car crash. How she mourned and decided not to go to college. How she talked her way into getting a job at the newspaper.

"And here I am."

"Here you are."

"I get them to, you know." She leaned forward and put a tiny hand on his left knee. Sam put his, considerably larger, hand on hers, head spinning from the alcohol. Was it the alcohol?

"Get what?"

"Feelings in my gut."

"Oh." He huffed and looked down at their now intertwined hands. He tried to remember why this was bad. Dazed from the whisky and all the emotions having been torn up before, he stopped trying and leaned forward. He just needed to feel human. The hell with the rest of the world for now. He didn't even stop to consider the age difference. Letting go of her hand he brought both his up to her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking like a cornered animal.

"Just say 'stop' and I'll stop" he replied before leaning even further in, bringing his face closer to hers. He paused. When she didn't say anything he gave her a tiny kiss on the lips. She didn't respond, but she didn't pull back. He kissed her again, this time with a little more force. It took a fraction of a second before he felt her relax and kiss him back. His hands slid from her face all the way down to her waist and then he pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. Her knees were on each side of his legs. Her tiny hands moved up his chest and up into his hair.

It was now a full on make out session. His hands moved up her back. He was controlling the kisses, she just followed his lead. When he asked for entrance for his tongue, he felt a tiny hitch in her breath before she let him. He then proceeded to french kiss her thorouhgly. She was now grinding down a little and he almost lost control. Still in the back of his head there was a voice, yelling at him that this was wrong. So wrong. But all it succeeded to do was to spurr him on, like it had so many years ago, and he got up to his feet with her legs around his waist. He began to walk to his bedroom, his last coherent thought 'What the hell am I doing?'


	6. Chapter 6

This is when it gets steamy, people. You have been warned.

Chapter 6

They didn't make it all the way to his bedroom.

Somewhere between the library and his door he had her pressed up against a wall, her legs still wrapped around him. He released her mouth to get some air and she kissed a path down his jaw and down his neck. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back, he was lost now. No going back. Just a primal urge to keep going. He reached around his back and untangled her legs from him and put her down on the floor. In the next intake of breath he took her hands in one of his and put them up against the wall, holding them over her head. He towered over her tiny frame and couldn't help but to be even more turned on by the power he held against her due to the differences in size. Her eyes were dilated and she was out of breath. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and suddenly he wanted to be the one biting that lip. He dipped down and kissed her again, catching her lip. She made a sound, mixed with pleasure and pain when he bit down. He let go and kissed it away. His right hand was still holding hers as he let his left roam down her body. He let go of her hands to be able to pull off her top. He threw it carelessly on the floor and paused to get his t-shirt over his head. Her reaction to his naked torso made him almost growl. She just stared in awe and reached out to touch his abs. He caught her hand hand pressed it against the wall. Even in his dazed state of mind, Sam knew that he could be to demanding, to in control, to rough in these situations. He had wondered many times if it was because he never really felt in charge in real life, outside things like this. So he made an effort to pause. To see if she really wanted him like this. If he should slow down. Go easier on her.

He took a moment to admire her soft curves and tight skin before he stepped closer and whispered in her hair "You just have to say 'stop'." He closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath against his chest as she breathed out:

"Don't stop." She tilted her head up and looked at him, eyes filled with desire.

He bent down to kiss her again. Without breaking the kiss, he let go of her hand and started to unbutton her jeans. When he felt her trying to do the same to his, he stopped and grabbed her hands. He put them on the sides of her body and continued to get her pants off. He got down to his knees and dragged them down her legs, kissing her stomach while doing so. He pulled at one foot, then the other, to get her to lift them. She stood there, in her underwear, still with her hands against the wall. He planted a small kiss at the hem of her panties before standing. He unbuttoned his jeans and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around him again. He kissed her neck, smelling that faint scent of vanilla again. He supported her with his right hand under her behind as he slid her panties aside with the left. Then he pulled himself out of his jeans and grabbed hold of her with his left hand to.

He was to far gone to feel the barrier as he entered her. To far gone to hear the hitch in her breath. He caught her mouth once again and then there was only pure bliss. She grabbed his hair, and he let her. Revelling in the pleasure/pain as she made her hands into fists at the nape of his neck, he continued to move their bodies. He could feel her adjusting to the rythm, loosing herself in the moment. After a while, both their bodies covered in sweat, he moved her away from the wall and into his bedroom. He got the rest of their clothes off before he threw her on his bed and covered hers with his body. His mind was gone. He felt as if he was on fire. Every sense hightened.

And she was begging for more.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This has sexual content. You have been warned.**_

Chapter 7

The following day Sam startled awake. He sat up and looked at the blonde sleeping next to him. He felt nauseated. She was nineteen! Oh God. Nineteen. This was going to end with a disaster. He felt it. As he sat there, trying to calm down, his phone rang on the nightstand. The display showed 'Dean'. Sam reached for it and answered, trying to steady his voice.

"Hello"

"Hey. You awake?"

"Yeah" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Anything from Cas yet?"

"No. Nothing."

"Figures. Any luck with the girl"

Depends on what you mean, Sam thought. "Not really, no"

"Dude, are you hungover again?" Dean asked.

"Little bit, yeah. How far from the case are you?"

"Garth called. Some other hunter had already handled it so I turned around. Should be home in a couple of hours, I drove all night."

Sam almost stopped breathing. How the hell was he going to explain this to Dean?

"Right. See ya then."

"Riiight...bye..." Dean hung up.

Sam just sat there with the phone in his hand when he felt like he was beeing watched. He put the phone back on the nightstand and turned towards her. She looked at him in silence. He laid back down and held her gaze.

"Regrets?" she asked.

Was it regret he felt? He didn't know. He just felt as if he had screwed up. But did he regret it? No. He didn't.

"No"

"Then what?"

"You're nineteen"

"I know."

"We've known each other for less than a day."

"I know that to."

"And we still doesn't know why Cas stashed you away here."

"We'll figure it out when your brother gets back."

"Yeah. Which should be in a couple of hours."

"Oh."

They laid there, watching each other. Sam tried to understand what the hell he was feeling. Nothing looked brighter, the colors hadn't changed and his heart didn't sing. Still, he felt absolute calm when he looked in her eyes. She made a move to get out of bed, Sam grabbed her arm.

"I thought we had to get up, your brother..."

"I don't care." And that was the god-honest-truth. He didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was to feel something else than darkness. She laid back down and Sam moved closer. He began kissing her neck and she craned it so he could reach. He moved so he was on top of her, resting his weight on one elbow beside her head.

She reached up to stroke his jaw and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back before he dipped down and began kissing her. He didn't plan to rush this time. He let go of her mouth and kissed a trail from her chin down to between her breasts. As he slid slightly down her body he could hear her breathing getting heavier. He began kissing her breasts, one at a time. Her hand moved to his hair but Sam grabbed it and looked up at her.

"I'm touchin' you now" he half-growled at her.

"What if I wanna touch you?" she panted out as he continued his kisses down her body.

He slid up her body again to look her in the eyes, one arm on either sides of her head.

"Then I wouldn't be doing this" he said as he let one hand slip down her body and settle between her legs. His fingers found what they were looking for and began to rub. He watched as she writhed under him, her eyes shut and lips parted.

He kissed her and whispered "Look at me".

She opened her eyes and held eyecontact with him as he continued to stroke her. She was sweating now. He felt her body beginning to tense up, so he stopped abrubtly. She made a desperate noise but before she had the time to think about it, Sam had one of her legs up on his shoulder as he sat on his knees. He plunged into her without a warning and she arched her back and screamed with pleasure. He didn't give her a second to catch her breath, he just continued a hard, fast rythm. He now had both her legs up on his shoulders and he was holding onto her hips.

He wasn't gentle. He didn't whisper sweet nothing in her ear. He would probably leave her with bruises. And she had never felt more alive. She was far from experienced. Didn't know until last night that she liked it a bit rough. Didn't know what it felt like to seperate mind from body until he kissed her. Back to basics. Raw. Primal. Everything else disappeared. Everything but this _man_ above her. He led the way and she followed. Down the deep end. Into the abyss.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and let her legs fall to each side of him. He laid down ontop of her, slightly tilted to his left, resting his weight on that arm. He continued to move, slower now, more calm. He stroked his hand over her forehead, brushing away the hair that clung to the sweat. She lifted her head a little and he met her half way in a kiss that was more tender than before. Her hands reached up to cup his face and brush away his hair. He felt as if all his feeling of doom was brushed away.

They fell a sleep in a mess of arms, legs and tangled sheats. Both satisfied that all troubles were gone for now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cas called Dean just as he got out of the Impala in the garage.

"Hey"

"Hello Dean. Is she safe?"

"I left her with Sam yesterday, so yeah she's safe."

Cas paused for a moment, just for a moment. It didn't pass Dean by.

"I see... Were are you?"

"I just got back. What do you mean 'You see'? Huh? Do you know something? Cas!?"

"I will explain everything, Dean. I'll be there in a couple of days.

"Is she dangerous? Cas, if you've put him in danger, so help me..."

"She's not dangerous, Dean. I didn't know you would be leaving them alone. That's all."

"Cas. Answers. Now."

"She is no danger to Sam. Or you. Goodbye, Dean." And with that he hung up.

"Great. Just great." Dean muttered to himself as he began to walk towards the library. It was the middle of the day, so he counted on Sam to be in there doing research. When he got there it was empty.

"Sam! Hey! Anyone home?" he called with his rough voice. But the bunker remained quiet. Dean felt a gnawing in his guts. Could he trust Cas that she hadn't done something to Sam? Sure she was a tiny girl and his brother a giant, but Dean knew that evil came in different shapes and sizes. Sam had sounded strange on the telephone. He turned around and half ran to Sam's room. On the way there he found random clothes strewn across the floor. 'What the hell..' he thought to himself.

Dean was so eager to see if his brother was alright that he didn't think to knock. He threw the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. The sight infront of him caught him completely off guard. There was his brother, sound a sleep with a tiny blonde resting against his chest. They were both naked. He thanked the gods that Katherine had her leg thrown over Sam, hiding his privates from Deans already scarred eyes.

"SAM! WAKE UP!" he shouted as he turned around so he had his back towards them. He heard some rustle from the sheets, probably beeing pulled up to cover them. He turned around and was relieved to see that they were indeed covered. Sam sat up and met Deans eyes, not saying anything.

"28 hours, Sam. I was gone for 28 FRIGGIN' HOURS!"

"Dean..."

"Oh, don't give me the 'Dean, I can explain'."

"I wasn't. I was gonna ask you to let us get dressed."

"I'm gonna go shut my eyes for an hour. When I get up, we're gonna talk."

He left Sam's room and slammed the door shut. His brother had done some stupid shit in his lifetime, they both had, so he shouldn't really be surprised that he continued to screw up. Because that's what this was in Dean's eyes, a screw up. He reached his own room and laid down on his bed. His mind was racing. They didn't know anything about this girl and why Cas had brought her here, just that she was important and needed protection. And that she was nineteen. He forced that last thought to the back of his mind, because that was a whole other mess to deal with.

After everything that had happened the last couple of years he couldn't help but to feel defeated sometimes. He almost never went to sleep sober anymore, the nightmares made it to hard. He was 36 years old but his body sometimes felt 86. And he was tired.

Tired of always feeling that he had to hold it all together. Tired of having to put on a brave face. Tired of the fact that he was always worrying about his brother. Tired of beeing tired.

He set his alarm on the phone for one hour and then he closed his eyes, hoping that he could go to sleep without any nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It was like he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room" Katherine said as she got out of bed.

Sam watched her as she tried to find her clothes.

"It's just Dean. He doesn't know you."

"Neither do you" she said as she gave up her search and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know." Sam said as he got up and threw her one of his shirts. "Here. I think that we left most of your clothes in the hallway."

She put it on and looked like she was gonna drown in it. The corners of her mouth went up a little and then she began walking towards the door. Just before she opened it she turned around.

"Why do you think those demons were chasing me?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out."

She gave him a little nod and continued to walk away into the hallway. When the door had closed Sam grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. As he stood there and let the warm water cascade over his head, he drew a deep sigh. Nothing was any different from when he woke up the past day. Everything was just as dark. He still felt as if a cloud was hanging over his head. He still worried about Dean, who refused to adress any of the bad stuff.

But why was it, if nothing had changed, that he didn't feel as if he was ready to fall anymore?

He finished his shower and went out to the kitchen to find Dean sitting there with a cup of coffee. Dean looked up at him with a raised eybrow and took a sip from the cup.

"Thought you'd still be sleeping" Sam said and made himself a bowl of cereal before he sat down.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Huh"

"Kept having flashbacks of my brother in bed with a friggin' nineteen-year old."

"Would it have been any different if she was 22?"

"No. Do ya know why?" He didn't give Sam time to answer the question. "Because she is a _case_ , Sam!"

"I know. But Dean..."

"Don't go and say that you have 'feelings' or whatever. You've barely known her for a day and a half."

"I wasn't."

"Then what?"

"I was ready to bury myself in a bottle and never come back yesterday."

That made Dean loose a little bit of his frown, it hit a little too close to home.

"And for some reason she...She was there. And like you said, I don't know her. But she helped me breathe, Dean."

"Ok, Sammy. It's ok."

"Any word from Cas?"

"He called. Said he'll be here in a couple of days with answers and to keep her safe."

Katherine walked in just then and looked at the brothers. She gave Sam a little smile and met Dean's eyes with a determined look.

"I'm hungry and I suspect that Sam can't cook. He offered me leftover pizza and cereal yesterday. I'll burn the place down if I try, so that leaves you" she said and leaned on the counter.

"I'll fix you a burger. Sit down." Dean said and got up to check the fridge for ingredients.

She took Dean's seat and looked at Sam.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"What? I can't look?"

"You're looking at me like there's a second head growing on my shoulder."

"You're not so grumpy anymore. And looking at you makes me feel calm. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. I guess it is" he smiled at her.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what Cas knew. Why he had acted the way he did and why he left Katherine with them. She told them to call her Kat, Sam informed her that 'Sammy' was off limits and she learned that Dean was the funny one. They didn't come anywhere close to figuring thing's out.

The only one who learned something was Dean. He watched Kat interact with his broher, saw how they seemed to have a relaxing effect on each other. How they seemed perfectly in sync. There was no lovey-dovey, touchy-feely stuff going on, but still. He saw that these two were probably going to end up falling for each other.

He wondered: How hard?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you so much for my first Review and thank's to all who are reading and following!_**

 ** _I do not own anything but my own character(s)_**

 **Chapter 10**

The day had turned to evening and they were still sitting around a table when Kat got up and walked along the bookshelves. She looked at the titles of the books while running her fingers along the row. Then she turned to Sam and asked "What? No books about boogeymen?"

"Check the row abow you"

She looked up and sighed. The guys both seemed oblivius to the fact that she was 5'2... She stood on her toes and tried to reach when she all of a sudden felt a warmth behind her and Sam's arm reached out to get the book for her. He held it infront of her and whispered "Here you go". He didn't move away from her though and she leaned back a little to rest her head against his chest. This was the closest they'd been since they got out of bed.

Sam stood there with her back pressed against him and suddenly it was like his mind short-circuited, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so abruptly that she dropped the book. He cupped her face and kissed her. He had her pressed up against the bookshelf and his hands in her hair before his mind caught up and he realised that his brother was in the room.

"Dude! What the hell! Turn it down a notch!" Dean exclaimed with a nauseated look on his face.

Sam let go of Kat and took a step back, a look of confusion on his face. She stared at him with the same expression on her face, walked away from him and left the library with hurried steps. Sam turned to his brother.

"Sorry."

"It was like you were in a trance or something. I was gagging and you kept going" Dean said and shuddered.

"I don't...I can't explain it."

"Try. I've been watching you two all afternoon. There's something more to this then a one night stand."

"Two."

"Huh?"

"Not one. Two."

"Huh."

"I just... I feel like _me_ when she's around."

"Well that's...special?..."

"I'm not saying that the sun shines any brighter or any of that crap."

"...ok..."

"I still feel like crap and the world is just as dark as yesterday. But when I look in her eyes, I just feel...calm...like more of my old self. When I touch her it's like I don't ever wanna stop, I just wan't more. The world is still dark, but _I_ don't feel as dark. I'm not making any sense."

Sam sighed and walked away and left Dean without waiting for an answer.

"Make's perfect sense." Dean muttered to himself and put his feet up on the table.

Dean's phone buzzed and 'Cas' was shown on the display.

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean."

"Where are you?"

"I'm a day and a half from you."

"Doesn't really answer the question but I'll take it."

"Any trouble?"

"We've been cooped up in the bunker, so no."

"How is she?"

"Good."

"And you and Sam?"

"We're good."

"That's good."

"I think Sam's in love..."

"I know."

"You know?! Cas! What the hell? I swear to god if this is one of your schemes, I'll..."

"Dean, calm down. I'll explain everything when I get there."

"You're not making this easy, buddy. Should I keep them seperated, or what?"

"No. Even if you tried your hardest, you wouldn't succeed. Leave them be. They are no harm to each other. Goodbye Dean."

"Oh, this just gets crazier by the minute" Dean said to his phone before he tossed it on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam roamed the halls of the bunker, walking without a goal. He still had that "feeling" in his gut. He thought about going back to Dean and suggest they'd drink themselves stupid, but changed his mind when he realised he had stopped outside Kat's room. He drew a breath and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in" came her soft voice from behind it.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out infront of her. He stood with his back leaned against the door, hands behind him, watching her without saing a word. He felt a stray piece of hair fall in his face and raised a hand to brush it away.

"Why do you keep your hair that long if it bugs you?" she asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't bug me." He didn't smile at her, like a 'normal' person would have done. He didn't feel the need to pretend with her.

"I've only known you since yesterday morning, and I have come to the opposite conclusion."

"My dad forced me to keep it short for as long as he could, if that answers your question."

Instead of answering she patted the space next to her. Sam took her up on her offer and walked over to the bed and sat down. He stretched out his legs and leaned back.

"How old are you?" she asked when they had sat quiet for a minute.

"I never told you that, huh?"

"Nope."

"32."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 2nd."

"Then you're almost 33."

"Yeah. I guess."

"You and that brother of your's, you've been on the road a lot."

"Yeah...so?"

"So is this something you do?"

"What?"

"Go on a 'case' or whatever and seduce the girl involved?"

That caught his attention and he turned to look her in the eyes.

"Is that what you think?!"

"Hey, it's fine! I get it!"

"No, you really don't..." he said and sighed.

"Then explain this to me" she said while waving her hand between them.

"I can't. Can you?"

"All I know is that I wanna be around you. Makes me feel...safe, I think. And when you touch me I don't want you to ever stop. And that it scares me that it all happened so fast. That's why I walked away before."

"When I touch you, I DON'T wanna stop. And I wanna be around you to. And I almost never...'seduce' the girl, or whatever you wanna call it."

"I'm not very good with theese things...I mean should I kiss you right now? I don't know! I mean up until yesterday I had never..." She babbled, almost to herself before she stopped and looked at him with big eyes, as if she had said too much.

He felt a shiver down his spine and looked at her with a look of horror. 'Oh God' he thought to himself.

"You had never...what?" he asked and tried to swallow the lump stuck in his throat.

She just kept staring at him and bit her lip.

"You had never... _what_?!" he asked again, not raising his voice but putting a little more force behind it.

"I..."

"Say it."

"I was a virgin...but it wasn't like I was saving myself! I just never got around to it."

Sam tried to process this information at the same time as he wondered when the room had started to spin. He thought of how he had taken her, how he rough he had been... He covered his eyes with his hand.

"I am so sorry, Kat. So very, very sorry."

"Why?" she asked and put her hand on his arm to pull his hand of his face.

He put it down, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt so ashamed that he wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"I'm not sorry" she said and shifted her position so she sat on her knees. She cupped his face with her tiny hands and turned his head so he would look at her. "Do you hear that? I'm not sorry."

He leaned into her touch and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She wasn't sorry. Infact, she looked perfectly fine. Without regrets.

"May I kiss you now?" she asked.

He gave her a little smile.

"Go ahead."

And she did. She leaned in and put her soft lips against his. He was trying his hardest to let her be in control of the kiss, it wasn't easy, but he tried. He felt her tounge asking for entrance and he parted his lips to let it in. Her hands wandered from his face to the nape of his neck as she threw one of her legs over his so she could straddle his lap. He put his hands on her waist and left them there, still trying to control himself.

He felt his control slipping when she started a trail of tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck. When she nipped his ear, he growled and threw her back on the bed while following in the fall. With him ontop of her, they continued to kiss in a frenzie. He caught one of her hands and pressed it against the mattress over her head.

And that's when it all came to a halt. He released her as if he had gotten burned and sat up on his knees. She propped herself up on her elbows, cheeks flushed and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"I am" Sam answered, almost with a whisper.

"I don't...what?"

"I can't control myself."

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not required in theese kind of situations..."

"You really don't get it, do ya?" And with that he stood up beside the bed and started pacing.

"How can I? You're not making any sense!"

Sam swallowed and wondered how he should approach this. He cleared his throat.

"I'm...not the most gentle...I...can get pretty rough."

"I've noticed that, yes" she said as if she was talking about the weather. She sat in the middle of the bed now, watching him as he paced from one side of the room to the other.

"It's never been...a concern. Everybody's got their own preferences."

"You're starting to sound like a sex ed class, but go on."

"How can you know if it's your?"

"Mine?"

"Preference.."

"Did you hear me complain?"

"...no..."

"Well there you go."

Sam stopped and turned to her.

"Be yourself, Sam. I promise I'll say 'stop' if I feel the need to."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

She didn't have time to blink before he was all over her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The bunker was quiet. Night had come and the sounds of pleasure, coming from Kat's room, had died down.

Dean laid down in his bed, thinking of recent events, when he heard a scream. He rushed to his feet, gun drawn. He then was shocked by the fact that random things of the interior was floating in mid-air, He hurried out of his room and almost collided with a very upset, young blonde. She was dressed in one of his brothers shirt's, it made her look even smaller than she was.

"Hey hey hey. What's happening?" Dean asked as he catched the running girl in his arms.

"He was having a bad dream" she sobbed. "He didn't mean to...He's just scared...I couldn't talk to him..."

Dean's stomach sunk. Was she the one making all of the things go for a flight? That's when he saw a tiny cut on her throat. He grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could see.

"He didn't mean it...I woke him up..."

And then Dean realized that Sam always slept with a knife under the pillow. 'Oh, man', he thought to himself. He remembered all the times that knife had been drawn against him when he had startled his brother awake. Only he had never been frightened, it was all just a part of their crappy life. But it didn't explain the flying phone just passing.

"Are you doing this?" he asked and waved his gun over his head.

"No."

"Alright. Go into my room and I'll figure things out. Ok?"

"Ok." He stood there until she had shut the door and then he ran.

Did someone break into the bunker while they were sleeping? Impossible... Whatever it was, he had to deal with his brother first. He got to Kat's room and frooze when he entered.

Sitting on the floor, in only boxers, was his brother. He was on his knees with his head bent down. Hovering above him was his knife. It spinned in the air. The bed had been dragged a cross the floor and a chair had been thrown against a wall.

"Sammy?..."

Sam raised a tear-drenched face to look at his brother.

"I can't make it stop, Dean."

Dean held an eye at the knife as he got down to his knees infront of him. His heart broke for his brother at the same time as he was absolutely scared to death for him.

"Sammy, calm down." He reached out to grab Sam's shoulders.

"Dean I...I hurt her! Oh god!"

Dean could see the panic and the pain in his eyes. He could also see that more things came to life in the room. The bed was now jumping up and down and the knife was spinning faster. Even the air felt as if it was moving. What the hell was this? Did someone put a curse on his baby-brother?!

"She's fine, Sammy! Do you hear me? She's fine! Breathe!"

Sam slumped and fell forward. Dean caught him and felt Sam's head rest on his shoulder. He almost started to cry himself, the position they were in reminded him of the greatest pain of his life. Only this time around his brother didn't rest quietly, he was sobbing and gasping for air. All movement came to a stop and the things in mid-air fell down with a loud crash.

Dean felt Sam's body beginnig to relax.

"Think you can stand up?" he asked.

Sam nodded and released himself from Dean's grip. He stood up and wiped his face. Dean got up, arms crossed and a worried look on his face.

"What the hell happened, Sam?"

"She's really alright?"

"Go check for yourself. She's in my room. But then we're going to talk, Sam. You hear that?"

"Yeah." Sam took his jeans and t-shirt with him as he walked out the room.

Sam's heart was racing. It had felt as if his entire body had exploded over and over again and there was nothing he could do about it.

She had woken him from a bad dream and he had reacted on instinct. Next thing he knew, she was screaming and he held a knife against her throat. When he realized what was happening, it was to late. He had already drawn blood. He was out of bed as fast as he could, begging for her forgiveness.

And then he exploded. Or at least that's what it had felt like. Like this pressure building inside of him, like he had felt so many times before. Only tonight he couldn't suppress it. He let it out. And disaster struck. He noticed that everywhere he looked, there were a mess of things lying around. Did he cause this? He rememered one time, long ago, when he thought he had moved a cupboard with his mind.

He rushed into Dean's room and found her laying down on the bed. She sat up when she heard him.

He hesitated, but when she whispered "It wasn't your fault" he fell to his knees and buried his face in her lap.

They didn't talk, she just stroke his hair.

Sam was scared out of his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank You so much for the kind Reviews and all of you who are reading!**_

 _ **I do not own anything but my own character(s)**_

 **Chapter 13**

Sam didn't know how long they had stayed like that. But at some point Kat had laid down and Sam had stayed on the floor with his back against the bed. She had soon fallen asleep and he just listened to her breathe for a while. He got up and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt he had grabbed before, pulled the covers up to her chin and left Dean's room.

He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath, it seemed that his gut-feeling had been right. Something was wrong. So wrong. He went looking for his brother and found him sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky and two glasses infront of him, with his head in his hands, looking defeated. As defeated as Sam felt. Dean raised his head to look at Sam when he heard him approach. And the look he gave him almost made Sam turn and walk the other way. It was a look of absolute disbelief.

"I thought you were cursed.." Dean started and made a pause to down the whisky in his glass. He poured another before he continued. Sam sat down and grabbed the bottle.

"...but then I realized that's impossible, if Kat's not a witch. And I'm pretty sure she's not. So I guess the question is..." He downed the second shot. "...how long have you been hiding this from me? Since hell? Since Ruby? Or since Max?"

Sam knew that their history had been filled with kept secrets and that his brother had as much right to not trust him, as he had to not trust Dean. Only thing was, Sam trusted his brother.

"You think that I've been _hiding_ this? How can you even..." Sam got up and took the bottle with him. He didn't plan on having this kind of conversation, not now. He took a swig from the whisky as he walked, with bare feet, to the library. He grabbed a chair and pulled it from the table with so much force that it almost tipped over. Just as he sat down, he heard Dean.

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, Sammy."

"Just...don't." Sam drank deep from the bottle and longed for the daze that came with it.

"Are you ok?" Dean knew that it was a stupid question. But still, he also knew that it was the first thing he should've said in the kitchen. He pulled up a chair and sat down, facing Sam.

"What d' ya think?"

"That it was a stupid question... Are we going to talk about this?"

"Dean...I really don't know what happened."

"Take it from the start and we'll figure it out."

"Thought you said that I had been hiding this, so what's there to figure out? Huh?" Sam attempted to reach for the bottle but Dean pulled it from him.

"For a breef moment I thought...There's no excuse. I'm sorry, Sammy."

"I'm scared to death. And the first thing you say is..."

"I know, I know."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I was having a nightmare and Kat woke me up...I drew my knife and put it against her throat...Oh God! What if I'd have..."

"But you didn't!"

"When I realized what was happening I got out of bed. I was horrified. Upset. And then...this _pressure_...Dean, it felt as if I could've brought the world to an end! And I had no control. I couldn't stop... I couldn't stop!"

During the time Sam talked, Dean tried to remain calm. He tried to push away his insticts as they sounded every alarm he had. His brother had often talked about not feeling 'right'...was this the reason? He had thought that it had something to do with demon blood and all that crap.

"But you did. You stopped."

"Yeah."

"The reason I mentioned Max..."

"The cupboard."

"Yeah. But that's like, what? 10 years ago?"

"Mm."

"And all that 'special power' crap was supposed to go away with that yellow eyed bastard. And it did, right?" Dean asked with a little hesitation.

"Yes, Dean. It did."

"So this is new crap. That's fuckin' terrific..."

"You should lock me up."

"I really shouldn't."

"Dean..."

"Sammy, what I should really do is drag your drunk ass to bed. Come on." Dean got up and waved at his brother to do the same. Then he put a hand on Sam's back and pushed him a little to get him to move.

Dean left Sam in his own room after he had refused to get in next to Kat in Dean's bed. As he closed Sam's door, he had already dialed Cas' number. He was panicking on so many levels and he needed answers now. Not tomorrow, not in a couple of hours. _Now._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cas answered his phone with the usual "Hello, Dean".

"Cas, man, you need to get here now. I don't care what it takes. Just get your ass _over here_!" Dean half-shouted as he was pacing.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_...Ha!"

"Dean?..."

"Something's wrong with Sam, Cas. I don't...I can't...It's too much." Dean slid down a wall and sat on the floor.

"What happened?"

"He was upset. Thing's in the bunker started flyin' around, man. And how he talked after...He said that it felt as if he could've brought the world to an end if he hadn't stopped. The fuckin' _world_!"

"But he stopped. Dean? He stopped, _right_?"

"You know somethin' 'bout this! I _knew_ it! I _swear_ , if you had something to do with this..."

"I know something yes. I did not have something to do with it."

"Is it about Kat?"

"No. Or, well, I guess, in a way. But it's not her fault, Dean."

"You're gonna have to start givin' me some answers, man."

"I have turned around. I will be there in a couple of hours."

"NOW, Cas! I want answers NOW!" But the line was already dead. Dean just sat there, phone in hand, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

Sam was right. There was always something. And even though they had both gone through some hard times, Dean couldn't help but to feel that Sam had always gotten the bum deal in life. If there was always something with _them_ , there was always something _more_ when it came to Sam. It broke Dean's heart. If he could've carried it for him through the years, he would've. But all he could do was to be there, by his side, and make damn sure that Sam made it to the other end of it all. Alive.

Dean dozed of, sitting on the floor still. Morning came and bare feet against the floor woke him up. Next to him was Kat, hunched down, with a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said and made a small gesture at her throat.

"I'm fine."

Dean got up from the floor and sighed as his body reminded him that he wasn't 25 anymore.

"What happened? I went to Sam's room, but he has the door locked from inside."

"I have no clue, sweetheart..."

"He was so scared, Dean"

"I know. I know."

He put an arm over her shoulder's and began to lead her to the library. As they passed the stairs, he heard someone entering the bunker. He let go of Kat and shoved her behind him, acting on pure insticnt. He relaxed when he saw a tan trenchcoat coming down the stairs. Before he had the chance to speak, Kat had gotten to the end of the staris to meet Castiel.

"You have some nerve! Just leaving me here! I had no idea what was going on, still don't, and you just up and leaves!" She was angry as a bee, waving her arms and stomping her foot. "On top of it all, apperently all the thing's people scare little children with are real, you really _are_ an angel and Sam...Sam is..." She quieted down, thinking of last night's events.

"Your soulmate."

Dean almost flinched and stared at Cas. Kat's eyes grew wide.

"What...What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I will tell you everything I have found out so far." He turned to Dean. "You two should sit down."

"Cas, what's the meaning of all this?" Dean asked as they had gathered around a table.

"Sam should really be here for this." Cas looked around for him.

"He's locked himself in his room. There was an...incident." Kat said and rubbed her neck.

"I'll go get him" Dean said and got up.

Dean walked away from the blonde and the angel, to fetch his brother. When he was out of sight, Kat looked suspisciously at the angel.

"How do you know he's my soulmate?"

"A cupid told me."

"Great! A cupid! Why not, right!"

"You don't believe me."

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"You feel something for him, right? Something you can not explain. And it happened fast. Am I right?"

"...yeah..."

"There you go."

Dean showed up again, Sam appearing right behind him. Sam had a look in his eyes that broke Kat's heart.

It was a look of sadness. Pure sadness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam had locked himself in his room, thinking it was best if he kept out of the others way. Just to make sure he didn't hurt them. He had been sitting with his back against the door when Dean had banged on it so hard that it felt it was going to fall over him.

"Sammy! You need to get out here! Cas is here!"

"Dean...I don't know if I trust myself."

"He has answers"

Sam sighed.

"He can give them to you, Dean."

"He said that she's you _soulmate_ , Sammy."

Dean didn't hear anything and then suddenly the lock turned and Sam opened the door.

"What did you say?"

"She's your soulmate."

He didn't say anything but he followed Dean to the others. All Sam could think about that information was 'That poor girl'. And then he felt overwhelmed with sadness. He met Kat's eyes as they approached her and Cas. He saw the cut on her throat, it made him sick to his stomach that he was the one who had caused it.

"Hello, Sam" Cas said when they sat down.

"Hey"

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"How 'bout from the beginning. And Cas..." Sam looked at the angel with a determination of some sorts.

"Yes, Sam."

"If I, at any point, thinks that you have pulled our strings...I'm not taking responsibility for the consequences..." Sam's voice was dark, low. Kat and Dean, mostly Dean, stared at him.

"As you already know, I dropped of Katherine with you two to protect her. Because I, at that time, thought that she was in danger because of the war between heaven and hell."

"What do you mean 'at that time'?" Dean asked.

"If you'd let me continue...I have since found out that she indeed was in danger, but not for that reason...Heaven and hell, both, wanted to keep her from ever meeting Sam..."

" _What_?" Sam had gotten up from his seat and was seemingly upset. "How could she be in danger because of _me_?! I didn't know her until..." He was pacing and Kat stood up to put a hand on his arm.

"Because she is your soulmate, Sam."

"You're not makin' any sense, buddy" Dean said and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And will you two sit down?! You're givin' me a headache."

"When I left I went looking for answers. I found them, but they were not what I thought.. I found a manuscript from Chuck...one that he must have written and forgot about. It's a description of who you are, Sam. Your powers, what you ultimately end up doing..."

"Cas, I don't...I'm not following..." Sam said, even more aggitated now.

"All the special children was granted ONE power. Why did you have several? Ever asked yourself that?"

"I didn't..."

"Your vision's was the only thing that came from Azazel. I believe that you at some point displayed telekinesis?"

"I...I was upset..."

"There is more, Sam..."

"Get to the friggin'point!" Dean shouted impatiently.

"It is written that _'Sam Winchester will come into his own and become whole, shortly after he meets his soulmate. He will no longer suppress his true nature. He will be powerful. He will bring heaven to it's knees and seal hell shut.'_ They didn't chase her because she was important to them. They chased her because she would become important to you. And they wanted to keep you two from ever meeting. Instead I accidentaly sped things up by leaving her here."

Dean and Kat just sat there, staring at Cas. Dean had no words for what he was feeling right now. His heart was racing. This couldn't be true. There had to be some kind of mistake...

Kat couldn't process the information just given, her head was spinning.

No one looked at Sam. So they didn't see the tears that was glittering in his eyes. They didn't see his whole body tense up.

Suddenly Cas stood up.

"Sam, calm down. Do you hear me? You need to calm down, Sam" he said with a concern to his otherwise monotone voice.

Dean turned to his brother who were now standing up, staring into thin air.

"Sammy? Hey hey hey, we're gonna fix this. Ok? Calm down.." Dean said as he to stood up and carefully approached Sam.

"How can we 'fix' this, Dean?" Sam asked with a low and steady voice. "HOW CAN WE FIX THIS?" he shouted and struck out with his arms. The same time as he moved his arms, there was a chaos of books flying from the shelves and empty chairs beeing tipped over.

"You are not in control of this yet, Sam. You need to calm down!" Cas said.

"I _can't_!" Sam said and turned to Cas. The same second Cas was thrown against a wall and was held up by an invisible force.

"Dean! Take Kat and get out of here!" Cas yelled.

Dean, who had held his eyes on his brother this whole time turned his head just in time to see Kat grab a chair and drag it to were Sam was standing. The air was moving now and her hair was blowing as if there was a strong wind.

Dean stood back and watched in awe as this tiny girl, completely fearless, climbed up on the chair and grabbed Sam's face to turn it up towards her. She looked down in his little brother's eyes and stroked his hair.

"Calm down. It's ok. It's not your fault. Shhh..." she wispered.

Sam was standing in the middle of a storm. A storm inside the bunker that somehow was coming from him. He couldn't control it. It seemed to move in time with his emotions. He couldn't control those either.

All he felt was darkness. Sadness. Dispair. Afraid. Angry. Why him? Why them? Was this how it was going to end? Finally?

And then there were cool hands grabbing his face and he looked up to see Kat standing on a chair infront of him.

She wispered to him and the words found their way to his heart. He relaxed. And the wind stopped. She kissed his forehead and Cas fell down from the wall.

She stroke his hair and he broke down.

She hugged him and clung to him as she stepped from the chair. She had her arms around his neck and put her legs around his waist. He held her as if his life depended on it and buried his face in her hair.

Dean felt as if he was ready for a breakdown himself after all of this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Cas standing there.

"You will not be able to stop this, Dean."

Dean watched his brother, still beeing held by Kat, turned and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Cas followed Dean through the halls of the bunker. The hunter and the angel wandered without aim, until Dean suddenly stopped and looked at Cas.

"He's gonna turn into the thing's I hunt...Cas? Is that it?"

"It doesn't have to be, Dean."

"What then?" Dean didn't know how to handle this so he depended on the angel to have all the answers.

"We will have to figure it out. I will help."

"He's probably scared to death, man... And I just walked away."

"Katherine is there."

"Yeah. Great. My little brother's _nineteen-year_ old soulmate...She'll handle picking up the pieces."

"Dean..."

"I know. I saw what she did. Took guts." Dean started to walk again, he needed to clear his mind.

"I'll check on him in a little while...I just need to..."

"You need to process the information" Cas said.

"I just don't know if I can do this one more time...I just...I'm gonna take Baby for a spin." With that he left Cas standing somewhere in the bunker and hurried his steps to get into his beloved car.

Sam had let Kat down on the floor and was now taking every precaution not to touch her again. He couldn't. Not after this. He wouldn't hurt her again. He refused.

He was walking around, picking up books and putting them on shelves, straightening furniture, just to keep his hands occupied. His mind was a jumbled mess and his heart was racing. He didn't underrstand any of this. Was he even supposed to understand it? Could he figth it? Get rid of it? Was there any lore on this? Where did his brother go? So many questions but there was one he steered clear of. Kat. He couldn't even look at her right now. Soulmates...He had already begun to destroy her life and he didn't even want to think about what more he could do to her.

At the same time he couldn't get his mind of her. He was a mess. Had just learnt something horrible about himself. Probably scared off his brother for good. And all he could think about was how her body felt. How he could take comfort in her, just for a little while...just to feel better for a little while.

He was a horrible man. That had to be it. Because who would think about something like that 20 minutes after what had just happened? He was a horrible man...

"You are avoiding me...Why?" Kat asked and startled Sam awake from his thoughts.

"Kat..."

"You won't even let me touch you."

"I don't want you to get hurt again. I'm not safe..."

"Oh. You mean if you decide to make a tornado again or if you grab a knife?" Kat said and stepped closer. She saw that her words made him almost loose it again so she hurried with the next ones. "Because that didn't hurt me. See? Perfectly fine." She spun around as to show him from every angle that she was, indeed, ok.

"You don't understand..."

"I understand completely. You are so full of yourself, Sam Winchester!"

That threw Sam for a loop.

"What?"

"You think that I cant handle you! As if you're the big bad who's gonna destroy the POOR YOUNG GIRL! Well, I've got news for you, buddy. I can handle everything you dish out."

Sam started to get irritated. On top of it all, she wanted to pick a fight? He took a step closer.

"You think so? Huh?" he said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Give me your best shot" she said and tilted her head to be able to look in his eyes.

Sam didn't say anything, instead he grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her. In the same moment he did, the stress and anxiety seemed to leave his body. Just as before, touching her made it all better.

Sam continued to kiss her as he backed her up to a table and hoisted her up so she was sitting on the edge of it. He leaned one hand beside her as he towered over her, bending her back a little to be able to kiss her deeper.

When he stopped to get some air she wispered "Is that all you've got? Huh? Is that all you've got?" Sam looked down at her, hand still in her hair.

And then the animal was released.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I own nothing but my own character(s).**_

 _ **This has sexual content!**_

 **Chapter 17**

Sam went wild.

He kissed her with such force that he could almost taste blood.

She bit down on his bottom lip, and then he could _definitely_ taste blood. He untangled his fingers from her hair and ripped open the shirt she was wearing. His shirt.

He felt her tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and he helped her get it over his head. Then he tugged the leggings she was wearing off her legs, the panties underneath followed. He left the ripped shirt on her. His jeans was unbuttoned in a hurry and the next thing he knew he was moving inside her in a frenzie. He grabbed a hold on the table to steady himself and let the other hand travel up her back and into her hair. Blood was rushing in his ears. He was out of control. He made a fist in her hair and turned her head to the side and bit down on her neck. She let out a gasp and he released her hair to move both his hands to her hips. He held them with a vise-like grip as he ravished her.

After a while he leaned down again and buried his face in her hair.

"Is this _...aah_...all _...oh god..._ you've got?" she whispered again with a voice that was almost taunting.

He stilled in his movement and stood up straight. Sam looked down at her with eyes that was almost on fire. He grabbed her hips and pulled her off of the table and spun her around, then he pressed his body against her as he bent down to whisper in her ear "You are playing with fire".

Then he pushed her down on the table, face first. He spread her legs with his foot and then he took her from behind. He held her hips and moved, fast and hard.

'

Kat was in a daze. She had picked the fight with Sam to get his mind off it's one way track. To get him to touch her again. And, oh My God, did he touch her! He was like an animal!

She loved it. Loved feeling his hands on her hips as he moved behind her, in her. She felt one of them wandering to her hair again and felt him pull her up to a standing position. She had her back against him still and felt him tug her down as he sat down on a chair.

She wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but then she felt him guiding her to sit down on his lap. He grabbed her hips and moved her so he could slip inside again. When she had adjusted to this unfamiliar feeling of beeing on top she began to move, with his hands on her hips as guides. She leaned back and stretched an arm up behind her to stroke his hair and he let her.

Things was moving slower now, more calm.

"I want to see you" she whispered and stood up to turn around. Then she straddled him and sunk down again.

She hugged him close as she moved slowly and felt his arms embrace her to.

They rocked back and forth in a unisont. Indulging in each others touch.

'

Sam was aware of every inch of his body, he felt everything.

As the rythm slowed into a silent embrace he almost started to cry again, because now he was aware of every single emotion as well. He embraced her when he felt her arms lock around his neck. They where breathing each others breath, looking deep in each others eyes and they moved as one.

Sam had never felt anything even remotely close to this. And it scared him.

But he knew now that he couldn't be without her. Because who would bring him to his knees if she was gone? Who would keep him grounded when he lost control?

Who would save him?

He had only known her for a coupe of days, but he knew.

She was his.

And he was hers.

Soulmate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dean drove into the garage and turned the engine off. He had been gone for longer than he had planned. But he couldn't go back without a clear mind, and it had took him a while to clear it. He took a deep breath and got out of the impala. Then he almost reached for his gun as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Did you have a nice drive?" Cas asked.

"Damnit Cas! You really shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that!"

"I just wanted to catch you before you went looking for Sam."

"What now? More crap?"

"No. Just wanted to see how you are doing with all of this."

"I haven't decided what _this_ is yet."

"Ok."

"I just want us to play it cool for a while, ya know?"

"..."

"See where it lands."

"Dean..."

"Can I just...Can we just pretend that everything is hunky-friggin'-dory for a while?"

"Dean, Sam is a ticking bomb..."

"Well, he'll just have to learn how to control it! Right? That can be done, right?"

"I guess..."

"Ok then! Great! Maybe we'll work a case or something in the meantime. We can bring little Miss Cheerleader to keep him happy."

And with that Dean walked from the garage to go and look for Sam. He knew that it wasn't as simple as that. But he was the master of denial. And right now he depended on all of his skills in the area, so he wouldn't fall apart.

'Not fall apart, not fall apart, stay strong for Sammy' he repeated in his mind like a mantra, or a broken record.

He walked into the library.

"Sam! You in here?" he called when turning round the corner. Sam turned around towards the sound.

" _Dude!_ In the middle of a break-down? Put some friggin' clothes on!" Dean said in an irritated tone.

Sam and Kat was standing in the middle of the library, both halfdressed and looking pretty tousled.

"You two talk" Kat said to Sam. He bent down and kissed her tenderly and then she walked away.

"Here" Dean said as he tossed Sam his t-shirt that he found on the floor. Sam dragged it over his head and seemed to try very hard not to look at Dean.

Yet again he was picking up random books and placing them on shelves, straightening furniture and looking all kinds of lost.

Dean sighed and sat down.

"Leave it, Sammy."

When he heard his brother call him 'Sammy' he stopped his movements and turned to face Dean. He walked over to him and sat down. Sam had a knot in his stomach, prepared for Dean's disappointement.

"Are you ok?" was the first words out of Dean's mouth. It took Sam by a bit of a surprise, he thought Dean was gonna yell.

"No" he replied.

"What the hell was that before? Felt like I was standing in the middle of a storm..."

"I don't know, Dean."

"D'ya think it's some demon-crap?"

"No...doesn't feel like before..." Sam didn't count on Dean to just accept that, so he was surprised again at the answer.

"Ok. Then we'll deal with it when we have to."

"But..."

"I _can't_ right now, Sammy... As long as you're alive and kickin', I'm good." Dean got up and poured himself a whisky. "You want one?" He didn't wait for an answer before he poured one for Sam to. He brought the bottle, sat down again and slid one of the glasses across the table.

"So we're just gonna drink ourselves into obliviance and forget about it?" Sam said and downed the alcohol.

"If that's ok with you, yeah. Pretty much" Dean said before he downed his shot. He grabbed the bottle and poured more into their glasses.

"Fine, whatever..."

"So...soulmate huh?"

"Thought we weren't talking about it?"

"I can't ask my brother about his girl?"

Sam looked at his brother for a while and decided that, sure. Why not.

"Yeah...Soulmate."

"What's that like?" Dean was on his third shot now and Sam had just poured his forth.

"Scary."

"I'll bet."

"Yeah...I mean, I've only known her for a couple of days...and it feels as if I'll stop breathing if she leaves..."

That made Dean look at his brother with concern in his eyes. Sam was staring down into his glass and didn't notice.

"Thought you'd be a little more easy-goin' after gettin' laid" Dean said, trying to lighten things up. Needing to lighten things up.

Sam just huffed and said "One would think, right?"

"Aww, is the nineteenyear-old wearin' you out? Lucky bastard."

"I'm not givin you details, Dean. So drop it."

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking of things to come. Both worrying. Both scared. Both trying their hardest to push it down, lock it away and throw away the key.

"We can work a case." Dean said after a while. "Has to be someone who needs some ghostbustin' or somethin'."

"What about..."

"She can come."

"I'm not draggin' her on the road!"

"It'll be good for all of us. If she's here to stay she'll have to see what she's signing up for."

"I don't know..."

"Sammy, we need this. _I_ need this. I'm not leavin' you here, and you're not leavin' her. So she's comin' with."

"What if I...what if it happens again?..."

"Then you'll have to learn how to control it" Dean said and thought 'You _have_ to. I don't wanna be the one to have to bring you down.'

"You really want this, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll go talk to Kat. We'll leave tomorrow." Sam got up an left Dean sitting by himself.

Dean was holding on by a thread, trying to pretend that he was unbothered. His hand was shaking slightly when he brought the glass to his lips and sipped the whisky. He closed his eyes and drew a big breath through his nose and held it for a second before he exhaled.

This wasn't going away. No matter how hard he tried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kat agreed right away to go on the road with the brothers. Sam almost wished that she would have said 'no'. Because if she wasn't with him, she would be safe. In his mind that was true.

Dean put together clues for some possible cases. He kept his mind occupied with simple 'salt and burns' so that he wouldn't have to think about what was happening to his brother.

They left the following morning as said. Kat had called her work to let them know she was ok, to prevent them from filing a 'missing person' report. Cas had left in his own car with promises to gather more information in the matter of Sam.

Right now the impala was roaring down the open road with music coming from the speakers. Kat sat in the backseat, quiet, deep in thought. Suddenly she bent forward and kissed Sam on the cheek and said:

"I have a question..."

Sam turned to look back at her.

"What?" he asked and turned the music down.

"You told me about Chuck beeing a prophet."

"Yes..."

"Does everything a prophet say have to come true?"

Sam looked at Dean who had his eyes on the road.

"I don't know if it _has_ to come true...I just know that it usually does..."

"Ok...I have another question."

"Shoot"

"Cas said he had talked to a cupid...How could the cupid know that we are soulmates?"

"Because it's the cupid's job. They mark people who are supposed to be together...so they can find each other."

"Ok."

Sam turned a little more to see her better.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" she said and smiled at him.

"How come you're not questioning this more? How come you're just accepting it?"

"I don't know...I guess it's because I trust you, Sam..." she smiled at him.

"You should be scared..."

"I really shouldn't...we've already had that conversation, remember?" She winked at him and leaned back.

Dean kept staring on the road ahead, with a clenched jaw.

"I have another question." she said with a more serious expression on her face.

"Ok" Sam said.

"What did Cas mean when he said that you would bring heaven to it's knees and seal hell shut?"

Sam turned to face the road again. He didn't answer, because he didn't know what to say.

"You have no clue?" Kat asked.

"I really don't"

"We know about as much as you do" Dean said and turned the music up again. A sign that he thought the Q and A was over.

They rode in silence for a couple of miles. Sometimes Kat would lean forward to put her arms around Sam's neck and lean her chin against the frontseat. She stroaked his hair and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam stopped beeing startled around the third time she made this move. He was a hunter and people sneaking up from behind rang all his alarms. He couldn't help the reflex. He also couldn't help but to feel somewhat weird about the fact that they had a girl in the backseat. _His_ girl. He was so used to it always being just him and Dean in the car.

'

Dean saw the small gestures of affection from Kat, directed towards his brother. He also saw the tension in Sam's shoulders beginning to ease up. Dean had thought that he would be uncomfortable with a third person in the car, he was so used to it being just him and Sam. But the opposite was true. He felt a kind of relief to not be alone with Sam right now. And he was actually happy that Sam was being cared for by this tiny girl in the backseat.

He decided to break the silence and attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, how well d' ya know Sammy here? I mean, ya can't have gotten all the fact's yet, right?" He looked at Kat in the mirror.

"He pretty much told me about his whole life the first night" Kat said and smiled.

"Bet he left out the juciy stuff" Dean said with a smirk and raised an eyebrow towards Sam.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"Aw, come on Sammy! The girl deserves to know!"

"Was he alway this freaking tall?" Kat asked from the backseat and smiled.

"Nope! He was short and chubby as a child. Then one day he woke up all arms and legs. Man, you should have seen him! They say that teenage boys are all a little clumpsy. Sammy here must have been the source for that statement!" Dean said while smiling wide. "Ask another! Anything!"

Kat leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. He had given up, there was no stopping Dean when he got like this.

"Go ahead" he said to Kat.

"Was he good with girls?" Kat asked and Dean let out a laugh.

"God no! He always had his nose buried in a book so he didn't even notice they excisted until he was about fourteen. Then he didn't know how to talk with them, so they always got away!"

Sam looked at Dean with an annoyed expression.

"Awww, you were shy!" Kat said and stroked Sam's hair. "Luckily you grew out of it!"

"Yeah, right! He's still shy. Works wonders with the ladies! Only thing is that he never notices!" Dean said with a grin.

'

Kat continued to ask questions and Dean answered.

Sam sat there and tried to listen but their voices seemed to drift further and further away. His mind was otherwise occupied.

For a brief moment he had felt as if nothing was wrong but that soon changed. He felt the tension returning to his shoulders and found himself wondering the same as Kat did before.

What did it all mean?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _ **I own nothin but my own character(s).**_

 _ **Warning: This contains graphic descriptions of sex.**_

'

They had been on the road for most of the day when Dean pulled into a parkinglot outside a run down motel.

"Ok, kids! We're stayin' here tonight. I'll go get some rooms." And with that he left the car to go to the reception.

Sam's mind caught on to the fact that he said 'rooms' not 'room'. He still didn't trust himself to sleep anywhere near Kat and wondered how the hell he was supposed to solve that issue without hurting her feelings. It wasn't that he didn't want to be _near_ her, because _God_ did he ever, he just didn't want to cause any trouble while sleeping.

He watched Dean discuss something with the receptionist and once again his mind drifted to Kat. He wanted to be near her. Now. The sleeping arrangements could be dealt with later. Right now he felt as if he was burning. He looked back in the backseat where she was curled up, sleeping. He once again watched Dean, who didn't seem to be coming their way yet, still arguing with the man behind the desk. He reached back and nudged her knee to wake her up.

"Hey, Kat, wake up."

"Have we stopped?" She stretched and sat up. "Where are we?"

"A couple of miles from Valentine, Nebraska."

"Lovely."

"Dean found a case there."

"Where is he?"

"Getting us somewhere to sleep. Come here" he said and reached for her.

"What?"

"Climb over to me"

"But Dean..."

"He's still arguing with the receptionist. Come here"

Kat gave in and climbed over to the front seat. She had barely made it over before Sam grabbed her waist and placed her on his lap. She had her back against the passenger door. Sam cupped her face with his large hands and kissed her.

"Just for a minute. I just need to feel you for a minute" he whispered in her ear.

"Sam!... We're in a parking lot... and your brother is here any minute!" she said flustered as he continued to kiss her.

"I don't care, I just wanna kiss you. That's all. Come on" He left a trail of kisses along the side of her neck as his hands traveled up and down her body.

Kat couldn't resist the urge any longer, she re-arranged herself so she was straddeling him. Then she tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him back with all she was worth. She had been cooped up in the backseat for the entire day, longing for him. She let him take control and went a long for the ride, forgetting all about Dean.

'

Sam knew they only had a couple of minutes, but he didn't care. Dean could bitch and moan all he wanted, Sam didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that, once again, all of his troubles seemed to vanish with her touch and he was burning.

He let one of his hands travel up under her top and was surprised and ecstatic when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned into his mouth when he caressed her bare skin with his rough hand. He couldn't resist the reflex of pushing his pelvis up a little and almost lost it when she responded by grinding down. Sam grabbed her ponytail with his free hand and roughly pulled her head back to expose her throat. He let his teeth scrape her skin as he kissed it and then he sucked on her pulsepoint. He felt her hands tighten their grip in his hair and heard a hitch in her breath. He pulled his hand out from under her top and placed it at the small of her back and continued to kiss her mouth, his other hand still holding on to her hair.

That's when Dean came back.

'

Neither of them heard the hard knock on the window or the irritated voice outside the car. They where to occupied with each other.

Suddenly the passenger door was opened and they stopped all their movements. They both turned their heads to look up at Dean.

"Ten minutes, Sam! I was gone for ten fuckin' minutes!"

Kat climbed out of the car and Sam followed.

"Did you get the keys to the rooms?" he asked Dean, not being able to focus on anything else then finishing what he started in the car.

"What?! No! I got _one_ key. They only had one room. Deal with it, take a cold shower!" Dean said and walked around to the trunk. He grabbed his bag and walked away, beyond irritated.

Sam and Kat stared at each other and grabbed their bags to before following Dean.

"I'm not finished with you" Sam whispered to Kat.

"Good" she whispered back.

They entered the room and dropped their bags on the floor. Kat gave Sam a smile and turned to Dean.

"As I see it, you've got three options" she said.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Go to a bar, go for a drive or shut yourself in the bathroom with headphones. But I'm not so sure the headphones will work..." she said.

Sam laughed at that and said:

"You heard the lady."

"I can't fuckin' believe this! I'm being chased out into the cold by my own brother..." Dean mumbled while putting his jacket back on.

"Yeah. Welcome to the club" Sam said with a smirk.

Dean huffed and slammed the door as he walked out of the motelroom.

"Oh, you're bad" Sam said as he backed Kat up against a wall.

"I just wanted you to finish what you started, Sam" she said and began to unbutton his shirt.

He helped her to get his shirt off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then he bent down to kiss her.

"Have you ever had someone go down on you?" he asked between kisses.

"Why?"

He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear:

"Just answer the question." He started to unbutton her jeans.

"Yes...once."

"How was it?"

"Sam!"

"Answer" He pulled her top over her head and bent down to kiss her breasts as he rubbed one hand between her legs. He could feel the heat from her center through the denim.

" _Oh..._ It was... _God..._ ok.."

"Just 'ok'?" He stood up, picked her up and threw her on one of the beds. Then he pulled her jeans off and dropped his own before he laid down on the bed with her. He kissed her on the lips before starting to trail kisses down her chest and on to her stomach. When he got to the hem of her panties she drew a breath.

"Sam..."

"Schhhh..." He placed himself between her legs and started to kiss the inside of her thigh and let his hands explore her soft skin. He freed her of her last garment and looked at her.

She was breathing heavily and had her head tilted slightly back. It was a beautiful sight.

He began to let his tongue explore her soft center, his hands caressing her body the whole time.

She was letting out small moans of pleasure, completely lost in his touch.

Sam could feel her getting close and let one of his hands travel down to where his mouth was. He let two fingers slip inside her and worked his tounge on her bud. He curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion and felt her entire body tense up before she let out a scream and arched her back from the bed. Her legs shivered and her hands clenched the sheets. Sam kissed her thigh before wiping his mouth a little on the cover. Then he laid down beside her and looked at her as she was coming down from her high.

"Sam, that was..."

"More than ok?" he asked in a low voice and ran his hand down the side of her body.

"Yeah. More than ok." She turned her head so he could kiss her. Her hands roamed his body and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. He felt her tug at it a little and took her hands in his and pressed them over her head. He covered her with his body and bit her lip.

"Sam?" she whispered and he immediately let go of her hands, afraid he was hurting her.

"Sam, I want you to go all in. Let go" she said and reached up to stroke his hair. "I trust you."

Sam just stared at her, mind blown.

"Say stop at anytime. Just like before. Promise me." His voice was low and gravely.

"I promise."

And with that he gathered her hands above her head again and proceeded with what he was doing before. He caught her lip between his teeth and bit it lightly. Then he kissed her and explored every inch of her mouth with his toungue. He let go of her hands to be able to caress her body and felt her place them in his hair. He reached for them and pressed them over her head again and at the same time looked her in the eyes.

"Keep them over your head. That was strike one."

'

Kat had asked Sam to let go. And man, did he let go. She tought he had been demanding and in control before, but that was nothing compared to now. She loved it. He teased her until she was on the edge and stopped abrubtly to make her squirm. If she made a move to touch him he'd punish her by beeing a little more rough with her.

So she let her hands wander to caress him as often as she could.

When he finally was moving inside her she felt as if she would explode, the pleasure was almost to much. His hands was holding her hips and he was thrusting hard and fast. He bent down to catch the moans escaping from her with a kiss.

'

Sam felt as if the heat building inside of him couldn't be contained. All he could focus on was the pleasure he felt right now and the blonde moaning his name. The pressure inside of him was to much, he had to let it out.

And with a scream, he did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'

Dean parked the Impala outside of the motel and walked towards their room. He thought he'd been gone long enough. Tough break if he hadn't! His little brother would just have to put it back in his pants! It was freaking cold outside and the only bar he'd found was a sorry excuse for a dump.

Just as he walked up to the door, all of the streetlamps and lights on the outside wall was shattered. The windows of the motel rattled and the ground felt as if it shook. Car-alarms were set of and he saw a tree tipping over. It was all over in two seconds and Dean had pulled out his gun, acting on pure instict.

The other guests in the motel opened doors and talked amongst each other. Dean heard the word 'earthquake' from several of them. His heart was pounding as he got his key out to unlock the door to their room, he hoped to _God_ that was all it was. An earthquake.

It wasn't.

What Dean walked into was not something he was prepared for.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed with a sheet wrapped around the lower half of his body. He was covered in sweat and had his elbows on his knees and his head bent down to rest in his hands. He was breathing heavily and Dean could see that he was trembling ever so slightly. The inside of the room looked like a tornado had gone through it. The small television set was destroyed, chairs had been crashed against the wall, the small table was flipped to it's side and the bedside lamps was shattered.

Dena was lost for words.

"Sammy...where's Kat?" he asked carefully. When he didn't get any kind of response he raised his voice.

" _Sam!_ Where _is_ she?" He took a couple of steps towards his brother and grabbed Sam's hair to turn his head up so he could look into his eyes. What he saw made his heart sink. Sam had a look in his eyes that witnessed of total despair and pain beyond comprehension. Dean let go of Sam and asked again.

"Where is she?"

Sam made a small gesture to the bathroom and Dean bolted to the door and knocked on it before he tried the handle. It was locked.

"Kat, sweetheart, are you ok? Can you let me in?" No response.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll break the door down if you won't open it. Do you hear me?" Still no response. Dean's heart started racing. What if she was hurt? What if Sam had hurt her?

"Ok, stand back. I'm comin' in" he said before taking a few steps back. He ran forward and crasched into the door with his shoulder. It gave in at the first try.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself and walked into the bathroom. There, on the floor of the shower, sat a distraught little blonde wrapped in a brown bedspread. She had tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't making any sound.

Dean hunched down.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head a little, she wouldn't look at him.

"What happened?"

She looked down, tears still falling. A small blush tinted the apples of her cheeks.

"I can see what was goin' on, I'm not blind or stupid ya know. But what _happened_?" He sat down on the floor next to her.

She turned her head and looked Dean in the eyes.

"It was _my_ fault!" she said and started to sob.

"Aw, sweetheart..." he said and put his arm over her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't."

She dried her tears with a corner of the bedspread.

"I'm pretty sure it was... How is he?"

"I'll go and find out. You stay here for a bit, ok?"

"Yeah. Ok"

Dean got up from the floor and walked out to where Sam was. He was still sitting in the same spot, but this time he lifted his head to look at Dean when he got closer.

"Did I hurt her?"

Dean grabbed the only chair left whole and sat down infront of Sam.

"No, Sammy. You didn't hurt her."

Sam drew a shaky breath.

"Dean...I...I could have killed her."

"But you didn't."

"This is all my fault...I can't control this...whatever it is. Dean, we were...I mean, I was..." Sam turned his head to the side to avoid his brothers eyes.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam did as he was told.

"We're all adults. Well, close enough anyway..." Dean nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. "So we can talk about what happened without stuttering. You two were havin' sex and...then what? Did she piss you off? What?"

Sam sighed and cleared his throat.

"We were having sex. Mind-blowing sex..."

"Yeah yeah. I don't need the full story, just give me the cliff-notes."

"You wanted to know what happened..." Sam said and lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok ok! But keep the details to a minimum. I'm hangin' on by a thread here."

"We were...you know...and she told me to 'let go'. So I did."

Dean looked at his brother like he was talking jibberish.

"And how did she piss you off exactly?"

"I never said that she did."

"But back at the bunker you were upset when..."

"I know. But this time I wasn't. It happened when I... _hrm_..."

Dean leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. It all clicked in his mind now.

"Aw, dude!" he said and sighed.

"Yeah. There's no _fixin'_ this, Dean. Best thing for everyone is to get back to the bunker and lock me up."

"Nope. Not happening. You're just gonna have to learn how to control this crap."

"Dean, we don't even know what _this_ is!"

"Cas is digging. We'll wait to see what he has to say, then we'll decide how to handle it. End of story." Dean still didn't want to face the possibility that he might be losing his brother. Again.

"I'm gonna check on Kat" Sam said to put an end to the conversation and stood up. He picked his jeans up from the floor, turned his back to Dean and pulled them on as he dropped the sheet.

"Sammy."

"Yeah."

"She think's it was her fault."

"Oh God..."

"You talk. I'll go and see if another room has been left available after the 'earthquake'"

Dean left the room and drew a breath of the cold night air. His heart was still racing but he had done everything in his power to remain calm while talking with his brother. But inside he was anything but calm. He pulled out his phone and dialed Cas's number. The angel picked up on the first signal.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey."

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah. You could say that. Sam blew up again."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. But Cas, we need to figure this thing out. Fast."

"I know. I'll call as soon as I've got something."

"Ok."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Bye" Dean hung up his phone and walked to the reception.

'

Sam knocked on the broken bathroom door before he entered. Kat was still on the floor. His heart broke. He did this. He made her cry. He made her look like her world had come to an end. He was the monster in this story.

Afraid he might scare her he approached slowly, gently. She looked at him and stood up.

"Sam, I'm so sorry!" she said before stepping close and placing her head on his bare chest.

Sam hesitated a little before he put his arms around her.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault. I'm the monster..." he said and his voice cracked. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm the one who told you to 'let go'...I spurred you on..."

"Kat..."

"...and you're not a monster, Sam."

"Is that why you're hiding in here?"

"I got scared, but not of you. I got scared that you wouldn't wanna be near me ever again. You wouldn't even _look_ at me! And it was _my fault!_ "

Sam didn't know what to say. The tears were still falling.

"I was afraid that I had..."

"What?" She took a step back to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I...Kat, I thought I had hurt you. I don't know what I'd have done if...Oh God!" His body was wrecked with sobs. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He cried so hard that he had trouble catching his breath.

Kat reached up to caress his cheek.

"Schhhh...I'm ok...it's gonna be ok.."

She reached for his belt and started to undo it.

"Kat..."

"We're just gonna take a warm shower. Ok?"

"Ok"

Sam was to distraught to argue. He stepped out of his jeans when she had pushed them to the floor and let her guide him into the shower. She turned on the water and dropped the bedspread she had wrapped around her body. Then she stepped in to stand infront of him. She pushed him a little so he winded up directly under the spray of warm water. Then she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest once again.

"Just try to relax" she whispered.

Sam stood there, under the shower, with water cascading down and a tiny blonde wrapped around him. He was still crying, still trying to catch his breath. He had a hard time believing that this was actually happening. She was comforting _him_. This beautiful creature was taking care of _him_. And she wasn't afraid of him. After everything, she wasn't afraid.

 _He_ was afraid of himself. But she wasn't. The only thing that had scared her was the possibility that he would leave her.

After this, how could he? He had made up his mind before he stepped into the bathroom. Decided that it was for her own good. That they would drive her home and he would say 'Goodbye'.

But now...he couldn't do it.

It was as he had told Dean.

The world was still a dark place. But she made him feel less of the darkness _inside_ of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

'

Dean convinced the receptionist of the motel that their room had been destroyed by the 'earthquake'. It wasn't hard, apparently the rooms on both sides of their's had gotten messed up as well. But nobody had reported any injuries, to Dean's relief. Some of the guests had checked out because they were afraid that it would be aftershocks, so getting another room wasn't a problem.

When he walked over the parking lot again, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read 'Cas'.

"That was fast!"

"Hello Dean. What was fast?"

"You callin'' back."

"I thought of something that might help Sam get some control."

"Yeah?"

"He need to learn how to control his emotions, so they're not controling him."

"I've figured that one out...but come on! Have you met my brother?"

"I don't understand the question, you know I have met him."

"I meant that this is _Sam_ we're talkin' about. The guy who feels all the feelings in the world at once and does it hard and fast...He hasn't been in control of them for his whole life. How the _hell_ is he supposed to do it now?"

"I don't know, Dean. He'll have to figure it out."

"Yeah. Sure, buddy. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone and walked into their broken room again. He could hear the shower running. He begun to gather their things, he had promised to bring back the roomkey so that the motel could start damage-control.

He heard the shower being shut off and called out.

"Hey! I'm out here so don't come out naked!"

The door was pushed open and Kat emerged wrapped in a towel.

"I'm just going to get some clothes. Where's Sam's bag?"

"Here" he said as he picked it up from the floor and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out some boxers, socks and a t-shirt. Then she turned around, searching for her own bag and gathered some clothes for herself when she found it.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"Broken."

"And you?"

"I'm ok. I'm just gonna..." She made a gesture with the clothes she was holding.

"Yeah. I got us another room. They think it was an earthquake, by the way."

"How?"

"Due to the distruction around the motel...and the ground shakin'"

She frowned and thought about that informatioon for a second.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No."

"Does he know that it affected a bigger area this time?"

"No. I mentioned the word 'earthquake' but I don't think it registred.."

She sighed.

"Ok. I'll just go and get us dressed."

She walked into the bathroom again.

Dean sat down on the untouched bed. Wait, did she just say 'get _us_ dressed'? Why the hell was she dressing Sam? Was he that messed up? He turned his head towards the bathroom door which wasn't fully closed due to the fact that he had broken it. He saw a glimpse of Kat, who had already put her clothes on, and he saw Sam from the side.

He saw how she was drying Sam with a towel while he was staring empty into space. She put the towel down and got down on the floor to put his boxers and socks on. She then proceeded with the jeans that he wore before. Then she grabbed his t-shirt and stood up. She reached up to put a hand on his neck in a silent plea for him to bend down a little so she could put it over his head. He did as she asked and she helped him to get it on. Then she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

The scene left Dean with tears in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away his gaze from the couple. He had never seen care like that. And he had never seen his brother like that. He had seen him broken. But never like this.

He tried to draw a couple of deep breaths so it wouldn't show that he had been emotional. It was _damn_ hard to push this down like he did everything else.

Kat led Sam out of the bathroom and told him:

"We're going to another room. Then you'll get to sleep. Ok?" She held his hand.

"Ok" he whispered. He looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to Dean.

"For what?

"Everything. I'll wait outside." He put his boots on and turned to the door.

"No, Sammy..."

But Dean wasn't fast enough. Sam opened the door and saw the chaos outside before they were able to warn him. He stood in the door and breathed heavily.

"No one was hurt" Dean said as he walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"They think it was an earthquake" Kat said from behind them.

Sam didn't answer, he just walked out into the night and stood there, looking around him.

Dean and Kat got their stuff and walked out to join him.

"I'll go leave the key. You two go to the new room and I'll be there in five" Kat said and held out her hand.

"It's 104" Dean said and placed the old roomkey in her hand.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you into bed." Dean begun walking in the direction of the new room, Sam followed.

When they got there Sam just stood in the middle of the room and looked at the two beds.

"Dean...I can't sleep next to her. Not after what happened in the bunker and espicially tonight. What if I..." His voice broke once again.

"Hey, I'm here, right? I'll wake you up if you're dreaming, ok?"

Sam sat down on one of the beds, exhausted.

"Get in, get some sleep and I promise I will sleep with one eye open. Ok?"

Sam sat down on one of the beds and pulled off his boots. Then he dragged his jeans down and threw them on the floor. He turned down the cover and got in bed. He was almost asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"Dean?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Maybe she can sleep next to you?"

"We'll see. Now go to sleep."

Sam was asleep when Kat came back.

'

Dean was sitting by the small table, nursing a beer in his hand when she walked through the door. He made a gesture with his bottle as if to ask if she wanted one. She gave a small nod and sat down opposite from him. Dean handed her a beer and took a swig from his own, then he looked at her.

"I get why he likes you, kid" he said.

Kat gave him a small smile.

" _I_ don't even get why he likes me. Hell, I don't even get why I like _him_!"

That made Dean frown a little.

"I'm not followin'" he said.

"I don't know him! He doesn't know me! But even the _thought_ of being without him makes me cry! You saw it!" She drank half her beer at once.

"Yeah. I get what you're sayin'"

"All of this should make me run the other way. But it doesn't bother me, as long as _he's_ there" she said and drank the rest of the beer. "May I have another, please?"

That made a corner of Dean's mouth turn up a little, nothing close to a smile, but the frown eased up. He gave her another beer.

"He's gonna have to learn how to control it" Dean said.

"How?"

"I talked to Cas, he said that he has to learn how to control his feelings."

"Yeah, that's obvious. But how?"

"We'll figure it out."

Kat turned her head and watched Sam, who were moving a little in his sleep.

"I'm exhausted" she said and stood from the table.

"Yeah...'bout that..."

"What?"

"Sammy doesn't want you to sleep next to him...he's afraid he'll hurt you."

"He won't."

"You can take the other bed and I'll take the floor."

"No, you take the bed. I'm gonna sleep next to Sam. He'll just have to deal with it" Kat said and grabbed her toilet bag on her way to the bathroom.

When she had closed the door Dean turned to his brother and said:

"I tried, buddy."

'

Sam woke up the next mornig feeling as though he had dreamt it all. But he knew he hadn't. The feeling of total despair from the night before had died down a bit and he was feeling...relaxed? That was kind of strange, considering...He also felt warm and all...snuggly.

He opened his eyes and discovered that he was all tangled up in a tiny blonde who were using him as a pillow.

"Hey, I tried man. But she wasn't havin' it" Dean said from the table.

Sam attempted to move away a little, but it only resulted to Kat moving with him and holding on tighter.

"I'm stuck"

"Yeah, you are" Dean said and gave a small laugh, happy to see that his brother was back to some kind of normal. "Listen, the salt and burn..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I said that we should hunt...but after last night..."

"I know" Sam said.

"I'm not sayin' we'll lock you up or some other crap. Just that we've got to get a handle on this."

Sam unconsciously stroke Kat's hair while taking in what Dean had said.

"So back to the bunker?"

"I think it's better if we meet up with Cas" Dean said.

Kat began to stir, she stretched against Sam and moved her hand up to his face.

"I'm gonna go outside and call Garth to have him send someone else here. Then we'll hit the road." Dean said and walked out.

"Good morning" Kat mumbled into Sam's chest.

"Hi"

"I went against your wishes. Deal with it" she said and looked up at him.

"I was just scared I'd hurt you..."

"I wasn't" she said and slided on top of him. She laid her body flat against his and placed her head under his chin.

"Kat..." Sam whispered, nervous to have her this close.

"Shhhh...I just wanna lay here for a minute."

"Ok"

Sam felt her breath against his throat and concentrated on the weight of her. He almost drifted of but she woke him up by saying:

"I'll help you, you know. I'll help you figure it out."

He kissed the top of her head in response.

"We gotta get up. We're hittin' the road to meet up with Cas."

"What about the ghost?"

"Someone else will handle it"

Kat slided off him and stood from the bed.

"We can start in the car."

"With what?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Figure it out"

And with that she left Sam and walked into the bathroom. He wasn't entirely sure of what she meant by 'figure it out', but they had a long ride ahead so he'd find out soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**_I am so sorry this chapter took a while to post. It has been 'crazytown' at work..._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my own character(s)_**

 **Chapter 23**

'

They were on the road again. Sam sat with his head sligthly turned to look out through the side window. Thinking. Wondering. He listened to the sound of the roaring engine and sighed. Wasn't it strange? Of all the places in the world, this is were he felt the safest. In the passenger seat of an old Impala. Here is were he could think, let his guard down, breathe.

He looked in the mirror and catched a glimptse of Kat, who were also looking out through the window, seemingly deep in thought.

"Dean?" he asked without looking at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"We have to talk about it sooner or later."

"What?"

"This whole 'bring heaven to it's knees' thing...I mean, what the hell? I meet my soulmate and then I blow up?"

Kat moved in the backseat and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the tension slowly leave his body.

"I don't know, Sammy. I wish I did...for now I think we have to concentrate on you gettin' control of these...powers or whatever" Dean answered trying to keep his tone of voice neutral.

"So we're not goin' to talk about it" Sam said more like a statement than a question.

The engine was yet again the only sound to be heard as the brothers grew silent. Both contemplating what this all meant, both scared.

'

Kat had made up her mind about it. She was going to do it, no matter how much it would hurt him. It was for his own good. She had spent the passed miles working up the courage. She took a deep breath.

"I can't fucking believe this" she muttered.

Sam turned his head towards her.

"What?" he asked.

She did her best to keep an angry look to her face.

"This! All of this!" she said with a slightly raised voice.

"I understand..." Sam began before she cut in.

"No! You don't! How can you! I mean, I felt fine this morning, but now that I've gotten a chance to think about it...I'm not _fine_! I'm nineteen, Sam! _Nineteen_! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be out, havin' fun!" Her voice grew more aggitated with every sentence.

Sam just stared at her, looking like a wounded puppy. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to get him angry.

"You're right, Kat. You shouldn't be here. I'm sorry" Sam said and turned his head to look straight ahead.

"Oh no, you don't get to say that! You're the reason I'm here! It's all your fault!"

Dean took his eyes from the road to look at her in the rearview mirror, then he looked at Sam.

Kat continued.

"It wasn't enough that I was abducted by a freakin' _angel_! No! It wasn't enough to find out about monsters and boogeymen! No! I had to go and loose my virginity to a guy thirteen years older than me! You stole it, Sam!"

Dean reacted first.

"Wait, _what_?" he said and looked at his brother.

Then Sam reacted. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand when he did.

'

Sam was doing all he could to keep it together. He understood that she was angry. But when she accused him of taking something that was given, he felt all control go out the window.

"What the _hell_ are you going on about! I didn't _steal_ anything! As I recall it, you were just as eager as I was! And you didn't _tell me_ it was your first time!" He was furious now, voice booming. He didn't notice that the air inside the car was moving dispite closed windows.

Dean and Kat noticed. Dean stopped the car by the side of the road at the same time Kat laid a hand on Sam's shoulder again.

"Now control it Sam" she said with a calm voice.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get you going. To let it loose! The power! So you can learn! I didn't mean any of it! You haven't blown up yet, see to it that you don't! Please!"

'

Sam got out of the car, still angry, still confused. The air was still moving around him. What the hell! She had to be crazy to pull a stunt like that inside the car! He thought of the things she had said and thought that she _had_ to have meant part of it at least.

He heard car doors being opened and closed behind him and his brother's angry voice telling off Kat for having pulled a stunt like that inside of Baby.

Their voices died down and all he could focus on was the power now surging inside him. It was different this time. He wasn't taken by surprise by it like before. He felt within that it was kind of like having turned on the light, sort of like an 'on/off'-switch. He turned his focus to that feeling and turned it off. The air stopped moving. Out of curiosity he turned it on again. The air started to move again. He absolutely felt that he could do so much more then that, but this wasn't the time to explore. He turned it off.

'

Dean watched in horror as his brother walked away from the car with the air whipping around him. He was furios with Kat for having intentionally pissed Sam off. But then all of a sudden the air stopped moving. Then it started again, then it died down yet again. He watched as his brother turned towards them with a look of relief on his face.

'

Kat ran up to Sam when he had turned around. She threw herself around his neck and repeated the same phrase over and over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He catched her and held her close.

"Are you sure you didn't mean any of it?" he asked carefully.

"Positive."

"Ok..." Sam was hesitant to believe her.

"You'll have to trust me" she said against his throat.

"Yeah"

They walked back to Dean and the car.

"So...less chance of you goin' boom?" Dean asked.

"I hope so" Sam said.

"Ok. Then let's get this show on the road!"

When they all had taken their seats Dean pulled out on the road again.

"Soooo...virgin? Huh!"

Dean said with his trademark smirk and looked at them both.

"Shut up, Dean" Sam said.

Kat blushed in the back seat.

"How did you know it would work?" Sam asked her.

"I didn't. I hoped."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Dean, stop the car for a second" Sam asked.

"Oh, come on!" Dean said, frustrated because they'd just started moving again. But he stopped nonetheless.

Sam got out of the front seat and got in the back.

"You can drive now" he said to Dean.

"I'm not makin' any more stops until it's time for food" Dean said while stepping on the gas.

Sam smiled at Kat and put an arm around her.

"Thank you" he whispered.

She leaned in to the embrace.

"You're actually thanking me for pissing you off?"

"Yeah. Guess I am" he huffed.

Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Keep the pda to a minimum if you're goin' to ride back there" Dean said to Sam and turned up the volume on the stereo.

Sam leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the weight on his left side that was Kat leaning on him. He didn't completely trust that he could control it but for now he would take whatever he could get.

He closed his eyes and let the tones of 'Cold as ice' wash over him as he felt the cars subtle movements lull him to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

'

Dean pulled in at the parking lot of a diner and looked at the sleeping couple in the backseat. Kat had at some point made it halfway up in Sam's lap and they were both holding on to the other as if their life were depending on it. It actually tugged a little at Dean's heartstrings to see Sam like this, but he was hungry and tired from driving, so he decided to wake them.

"Hey! Sleeping beauties! Food!" he shouted and hit the back of his seat with an open palm.

Sam and Kat stirred and took in their surroundings with sleepy faces.

"Where are we?" Sam asked with a roughness to his voice, due to having just woke up.

"Somewhere between 'God doesn't live here' and 'the Devil never wanted it'" Dean answered before getting out of the car.

He waited by the hood of the Impala, leaning against it with his face turned to the sun. The air felt cool against his skin, but if he kept his eyes closed he could almost pretend it was summer. He heard the doors of the car beeing opened and closed, sighed and turned towards the couple.

'

They all sat down in a booth with a horse-shoe shaped couch. Kat winded up in the middle with a brother on each side. It was one of those diners where it felt as if time had stood still the past 40 years. It wasn't exactly crowded, but not emtpy.

For Sam it felt like he had been here at least a hundred times before, although he hadn't.

"Hi! Would yall' like some coffee?" a pretty red-headed waitress asked. 'Jolene' was written on her nametag.

"Sure, sweetheart" Dean answered immediately and gave her his best smile and twinkled with his eyes.

Jolene procedeed to pour the coffee and then asked if they had decided on something to eat.

"Double cheeseburger with extra onion, fries and some onionrings" Dean said.

"Cheeseburger and fries" Kat followed.

"Uhm...chicken salad with dressing on the side, please" Sam said.

"Drink's?" jolene asked after having written down their orders.

"Coke" Kat and Dean said at the same time as Sam said "Water".

Sam watched as Dean followed their waitress with his eyes as she walked away from their table.

"Maybe we should call it a day. Find somewhere to crash here" Dean said as he tore his gaze away from the swaying hips of the red-head.

"Unbelievaible" Sam muttered.

"What!" Dean asked.

"You see something you like and all of a sudden it's ok to slow down for a bit. Thought you said 'no stops'?"

"A man gotta eat and sleep, Sammy."

"I don't think it's sleep you're thinking of" Kat said with a raised eyebrow.

"And what would you know about it, little miss Cheerleader?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well, from what I understood by the 'incident' earlier, you are not the most experienced in the subject."

"I learn fast" Kat said and nudged Sam's leg with her hand.

Sam felt a blush kreep up his neck and cleared his throat.

"Alright. Hrm. Where do we meet up with Cas?" Sam asked Dean in hope to steer the conversation in another direction.

"He said he was gonna call. But figured that we keep drivin' to where he was last."

"And that was..."

"Bloomfield, Missouri. No idea why."

"We've driven, what? 200 miles?"

"220 to be precise. Yeah."

"Then it's..." Sam looked at his phone after having pressed the display with his finger. "...650 miles to go! Dean! We're not stayin' here!"

"Oh, come on, Sammy! Some of us _didn't_ get laid yesterday!"

"We can stay until tomorrow, right?" Kat asked Sam and squeezed his leg under the table and looked at him innocently at the same time.

Sam felt his blood starting to rush from his head and quickly brushed her hand aside under the table.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." He added, under his breath: " 's not like I'm havin' a crisis or anythin' "

Jolene returned with their food and smiled at Dean when she saw Kat stealing an onionring from his plate. He smiled back and was just about to say something when she said:

"Aw, that's sweet. Reminds me of me and my father. Take whatever time you get with her, before she disappear into the world. Enjoy your food!" Jolene walked away from the table and didn't notice the disturbed faces on two of the trio.

Sam just stared at Kat, who were having a hard time not to break out into laughter. Dean's face was one of sheer disbelief.

"Daughter? Daughter?! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"That's just... _wrong_ " Sam said with a slightly disgusted look.

"Aw, Dean! Did she hurt your ego?" Kat asked, the only one not disturbed by the fact that she was mistaken as the daughter of her lover's brother.

"Man...I..." Sam couldn't find the words.

Dean looked at Kat.

"I'm not even _old_ enough to be your dad! And besides that... _gross_!"

Sam sat quiet and Kat giggled.

"You kinda are, you know..." Sam said quietly and picked at his salad.

That made Dean throw a frie at him.

"Shut your mouth!" he said.

"Come on! I'm young! I get it! Get over it!" Kat said to Sam. "And you! You're not twentyfive and you don't _look_ twentyfive! Deal with it!" she said to Dean.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

They didn't wind up staying, they went on the road directly after having left the diner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _I'm sorry about the wait. I do not own anything but my own character(s)._

They where back on the road, Sam sat in his usual place this time. Dean had complained about feeling as if he was a taxi-driver with no one sitting next to him.

Sam was, yet again, deep in thought. Could he control it now? What was 'it'? Was it evil? Should he be afraid? He had no answers to any of his own questions. The only thing he knew for sure: he would not make it on his own. He cast a glance on the petite blonde riding in the backseat.

Dean had his eyes on the road, but he could still see that his little brother was broothing. He wondered what it was like, all that power coursing through his veins. He wondered if Sammy was scared. He wouldn't admit it in the first place, but he knew that he himself was terrified. He drew a breath and tried to shake his thoughts, tried to push all the bad aside and just think about getting through the next hour without glitches. He felt the need to blow off some steam and was happily surprised to see a sign that announced that they would soon enter a small town. Where there were people, there were booze.

Besides that, he knew that they would have to stop for the night and he would rather sleep at a shady hotel than cramped up in the car.

"Hope there's a motel in this dump" Dean said to no one in particular as they rode into town.

"I can drive if you wanna sleep" Sam said.

"I was kinda hopin' they had a bar as well..."

"Dean, we should keep goin'."

"Ah, come on Sammy! Our troubles will be there tomorrow! Hey, look at that! A motel, and it has vacancys. We're stayin'." Dean pulled in to the parkinglot and got out of the car before Sam had a chance to argue.

Kat stretched and yawned in the backseat.

"Where are we?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I missed the name of the town. Dean wanted to call it a night and stay."

Sam got out of the car and opened the backdoor to let her out. He took her hand and pulled her close.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concern to his voice and a furrowed brow. "You've been quiet since we left the diner"

Kat put her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm ok. Just been thinking"

"About?"

"Everything"

"I understand" Sam stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Should we be prepared for war?" she asked with a hushed voice.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Just what Castiel said about you bringing heaven to it's knees and all that..."

"I don't know, darlin'."

"I like that" she said and looked up at him, the corners of her mouth twitching to an almost-smile.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You calling me 'darlin'. Makes me think it's gonna be ok."

"I can't promise anything right now. But I _can_ do that, because you are. My very own darlin'" he said and bent down to kiss her.

She stood on the tips of her toes and snaked her arms around his neck. When he felt her hands locked in place he straightened and lifted her of the ground, never letting go of her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just clung to him, letting the warmth that was him wash over her. They didn't kiss in a frenzie, it was deep and thorough and all that a kiss should be.

Dean walked towards the car, roomkey in hand, and saw the couple's embrace. He was about to take a crack at them, but changed his mind when he got closer and saw that this wasn't a make-out session like before. This was something else. This was pure and undeniable love. He stopped for a moment, not sure if he should interrupt. He saw them end the kiss and Kat laid her head on Sam's shoulder, no one letting go of the other. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there, so he continued his walk to the car.

"Got us a room" he simply said while going round to the trunk.

Sam gently put Kat back on the ground and grabbed their thing's out of the car.

When they had settled into the room, Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"You going somewhere?" Kat asked.

"Guy at the reception said there's a local bar 5 minutes from the motel. Thought I'd get a jumpstart at celebratin' my birthday."

"When's that?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" Sam answered before Dean had a chance to. Sam gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry 'bout that, by the way. Didn't mean to ruin it."

"Ah, come on. I'm a year older. That's a succes, Sammy!"

"We should all go" Kat said. "I wanna celebrate you! Just let me run a comb through my hair and change my clothes!"

Before anyone had a chance to argue she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Guess she doesn't know you don't 'do' bars, huh?" Dean asked Sam.

"She knows. But I guess we all need to relax. It's fine, I'll come."

"Dude, can she even get into a bar?" Dean asked.

"Crap, that's right. I guess she can't, huh?" Sam said and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll play it as it comes, then" Dean said and pulled a beer from the cooler. "Want one? My experience says we'll wait for her a while."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Kat walked out. She grabbed her jacket and walked through the room. She turned to Dean.

"Coming?" she asked before grabbing Sam's hand.

"Huh!" Dean said to himself and followed them out of the room.

On the walk to the bar Sam put his arm on Kat's shoulders.

"Darlin'?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're not twentyone..."

"I know"

"So...the bar?"

"Just hope they look at you two and miss the fact that you've robbed the cradle" she said with a grin.

"Cute" he said and tickled her side. She giggled and tried to run from him, but he catched her with no effort and threw her over his shoulder. She was laughing now and Sam couldn't help but to laugh a little himself.

"Sam! Put me down! I have feet" she said between laughs. He put her back down and grabbed her hand instead.

Dean watched the couple play and smiled to himself. 'Best birthday-present, ever' he thought when he heard his little brother laughing.

To Sam's surprise and Kat's delight, there were no trouble at the door or ordering her a drink.

They sat at a table in the back of the bar and drank and talked.

"So, how old are you?" Kat asked Dean.

"Thirtysix" he said and downed shot.

"Dean, you're thirtyseven! Or did you skip a year?" Sam said and raised his eybrows.

"I'm not 37 until tomorrow."

"Good Lord, you really _are_ old enough to be my father!" Kat said as a matter of fact and downed her second shot.

"Ok, you've had enough. I'm cutting you off" Dean said with a hurt look on his face.

"What?! You are!" Kat giggled.

Sam sat quiet. He listened to them continue their bickering and felt as if it maybe, just maybe, would be alright after all.

Then he felt something. Something dark. Something coming. Something really bad. He looked up and saw two men entering the bar. They stood still for a moment, then one of them locked his eyes on Sam. The man's eyes turned black as they met Sam's. Sam stood and pulled Kat up with him. Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Demons" was his only explanation before he turned and made his way to the backdoor with Kat infront of him. He cast a glance behind him, making sure that Dean followed.

When they were standing in the alley behind the bar Sam felt it again, this sickening feeling that everything was wrong. He looked around and realized that at least twenty demons were surronding the small alley.

"Dean, get Kat out of here."

"Sam.." Dean said with a hezitation in his voice.

"Do it!"

"You don't even know what they want!"

"Yeah, I do. I can feel it. They want me."

"I'm not leaving" Kat said.

Sam looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Ok. Ok, Sammy" Dean said before grabbing Kat and throwing her over his shoulder, walking into the bar again.

Sam searched for the switch in his mind but couldn't find it.

Just then a demon called out to him.

"Winchester! Even the angels want you dead, you know that right? We've gotten permission to hunt you like you hunt us. Poetic justice!"

'Where is it' Sam thought as he searched after the switch, anger rising in his chest. Two demons attacked and he grabbed the demonknife, slashing them one by one.

"There's no escaping this! We can't have you running around like a loose canon! If we can't have you, we'll simply have to take that pretty little blonde you're shacked up with. Leverage, you know?"

That did it. Sam felt his anger flaring through his entire body. The air began to move around him. His heart was thundering.

"You threaten _her_?" he boomed before releasing everything that was boiling inside of him. All he could think was _'DIE!'._

He heard one of the demon's shouting "I thought they said his powers was on the fritz!" before all of them started to scream and writhe in agony. Sam just watched them, a small smile dancing on his lips. The wind was blowing so hard around him that the dumpsters next to him began to roll down the alley. He thought it again, then he screamed.

" _DIE!_ " Thunder rolled above him, but he didn't notice.

The demons, twentythree of them to be exact, started to glow from within and ashes poured out of the bodies before they all fell to the ground. Each and everyone laid on scorch marks burned on the ground. Sam watched, memories of years before rushing through his mind.

'

He stood, in the middle of the storm, yet again afraid of his own actions. He tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Thunder rolled above him and the ground started to tremble slightly.

He let out another scream and fell to his knees.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kat kicked and screamed when Dean carried her inside. He put her down and catched her when she tried to run out again. She only stilled after she turned around. After she saw. Blood. Flesh. People savagely murdered. She made a gagging noice and turned to Dean again.

"We were gone a couple of minutes. Minutes!" Her eyes had unshed tears in them.

"The sons of bitches work fast" Dean said as he pulled out his angel blade from beneath his jacket. "Don't look, sweetheart" he said as he pulled her to him and shielded her eyes.

They heard yelling outside. And then the wind made the windows rattle.

"Sam!" She brooke loose from Dean once again and got to the door just as the thunder boomed above. She cracked the door open and peeked out into the alley.

Dean was right behind her, defences on high, ready to fight. But none of his defences prepared him for the sight in the alley. His heart pounded and blood rushed in his ears. He was petrified. There was a thunderstorm, with Sam in the middle. His hair was wipping in the wind and he was furious. The power rolling of him was immense and Dean could've sworn that he was actually gloving.

" _DIE!_ " Sam screamed and all the demons were history. Dean counted 23 of them, 25 with the two already on the ground.

The thunder roared and the wind picked up some more.

His little brother just stood there, breathing hard, a desperate look on his face. Then the ground trembled.

"Oh, God" Dean whispered.

Sam screamed and fell to his knees.

Before Dean had the chance to react, Kat ran towards Sam. She stopped infront of him and grabbed his face between her hands. Just as before. She stroked his hair and bent down to kiss him, not bothered with the wind. She placed her hands around his neck and sunk down to sit in his lap.

Dean saw that her mouth were moving, but couldn't make out what she said.

Sam felt her cool hands on his face, but he couldn't stop. He felt as if he was lost. He couldn't breathe. The pressure inside was taking over. He felt her wrap her arms around him and push him down to a sitting position. He felt her warmth as she sat in his lap. Her legs wrapped around him. Her voice as she wispered in his ear.

"Breathe, Sam. Just breathe" She kissed him again.

He drew a shaky breath and the trembling of the ground stopped. But the pressure inside didn't subside.

"Come back to me. Sam, I love you. You need to come back" she whispered as her tears began to fall.

He felt her tremble. Heard her cry. 'She loves me'. 'She loves me'. The power settled down within him and he placed his arms around her.

"I love you" he said into her hair.

Sam felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Dean hunching next to them. They exchanged looks, no words were necessary. Sam saw tears matching his own in his brothers eyes.

They left the alley, leaving the dead bodies behind. The rest they all needed had to wait, they had to leave town as quick as possible. Having gathered their thing's from the motelroom, they drove off leaving the battleground in the rearview mirror. They had the radio tuned to the towns local-station and heard news about a mysterious thunderstorm and a possible earthquake. Nothing about the 25 dead bodies in the alley and the slaughtered people inside the bar.

"Why would someone clean up?" Dean thought out loud. "That can only mean that they don't want attention. Demon's always want attention!"

Sam sat with Kat in the backseat, holding on to her as if his life depended on it. Right now, maybe it actually did.

Kat was crying silent tears, forever changed by the horrible things she saw.

Dean looked at them in the mirror. He was worried. He knew they had to get in touch with Cas sooner than later, they were running out of time.

Sam was running out of time.

They drove for two hours before Dean felt as if it was safe to pull over and rest. He found a tiny road leading down to a clearing in the woods, they could park there and stay out of sight for a couple of hours.

"Are we stopping?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We need to rest and clear our heads. I'm gonna call Cas." Dean got out and closed the door.

Sam kissed Kat's hair.

"I'm just gonna go talk with Dean. You rest" he said and got out and walked to the hood where Dean was standing.

They leaned back on the car and stood in silence. Both brothers equally exhausted.

Dean was the first to talk.

"Are you ok?"

"No. You?" Sam looked at his older brother.

"Hell no" Dean answered and looked out into the dark of night. "You killed them. With your freaking mind, Sammy. Remind you of something?" Dean's voice was an even tone, not letting any emotions show.

"Yeah."

"Was it just the demonblood, all those years ago?" Dean turned his head and looked Sam in the eyes.

"I don't know anymore."

"What do you know? You gotta tell me, Sam. I don't know how to fix this if you're holding things to yourself."

"Ever get tired of 'fixing' things?"

"Everyday. Every damn day. Just tell me."

"One of the demon's said they had permission to hunt me. That the angels wanted me dead. They threatened _her._ " Sam's voice was low, almost a growl. "All I could think was that I wanted them all dead." He turned his head to look straight ahead. "So I killed them."

"You scared the shit out of me, Sammy."

"She brought me back from the ledge. Again."

"You love her" Dean almost whispered.

"Yeah."

And with that Sam left Dean's side and returned to Kat.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Cas's number.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, please tell me you've got some answers, man."

"Everything is happening to fast. They want to rid the world of Sam to get it to slow down."

"What is happening to fast? And who are 'they'?"

"Sam wasn't supposed to grow this powerful now. They weren't prepared. So every demon in hell and almost all the angels in heaven wants him dead. Before he is powerful enough."

"For what?! Powerful enough for what, Cas?!"

"To end it, Dean."

Dean fell silent. Was this happening? Was this really happening? Again?

"Hello, Dean? Are you there?"

"End it? The world!?"

"Seal hell and bring heaven to it's knees. That's what Chuck wrote. I don't know about the world, but if he isn't careful..."

"Cas, he killed 23 demon's tonight. In one blow. The ground fuckin' _trembled_!"

"Dean, I think it's safest if you return to the bunker and wait for me there. Keep him from more encounters with demons."

"What will happen to him, Cas?"

"I don't know, but if he can't learn to control it..."

"Are you sayin' that I might have to...Cas, man, I...I can't...it's to much..." Dean's voice started to tremble.

"I'm on my way, Dean. Get to the bunker."

"Yeah. Ok."

They hung up and Dean sighed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

They were back to where it started. Same lump in his stomach. Same ache in his heart.

He might have to kill his brother.

If it came to that, he decided right there and then: he was going with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **'**

 _ **This has sexual content.**_

'

They continued their journey when the first light of day broke through the darkness. Dean hadn't said anything about what he had talked about with Cas, he only revealed that they would go back to the bunker and wait for the angel there. He had decided not to let any of his own anxieties show, that meant putting on a brave face and act normal. Well, their kind of normal.

Sam seemed to be on the same page as Dean regarding the whole 'act normal thing', the only one not entirely on board was Kat. Dean didn't blame her, they had a lifetime of hiding what they felt, she was new to the game.

Sam was still riding in the backseat, not quite comfortable beeing to far from Kat. He had been worried about falling asleep next to her, but the night had passed with no harm done. When they had been riding for about an hour, Kat sat up from her position of almost lying down in Sam's lap.

"Why aren't we talking about what happened last night?" she asked the brothers.

"Nothin' good has ever come from overanalyzin' stuff, sweetheart" Dean answered.

"Can we just let it be for now?" Sam asked her.

"Let it be!?" She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "I saw the result of a massacre. Then I thought I was gonna loose you. And you're asking me to let it be?" she said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I've known you for a week, Sam. But last night I felt as if my entire life was about to end if you disappeared. And I can't talk about it?"

Sam exchanged a look with Dean in the rearview mirror, then he put his arm around Kat's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, darlin'" he whispered in her hair. "Suppose I'm just used to bottlin' everything up. I shouldn't ask you to do the same."

"I was really scared, Sam."

"I know."

"I feel terrible" she whispered.

"How come?"

"Because all those murdered people didn't bother me as much as the thought of loosing you."

"I can relate to that" he whispered. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For bringing me back."

"Oh."

Sam grabbed both of her legs and lifted them so he could lay them over his lap, looked her in the eyes and stroked her hair.

"I meant it, you know" he said. "I love you."

That made her smile the most beautiful, but sad, smile he had ever seen.

"I did to. I love you" she said and put her hand against his cheek.

'

Dean remained silent while the couple in the backseat had their moment. He would never admit it, but he had to swallow hard a couple of times to avoid getting emotional. When they hadn't spoke in a couple of minutes, he cast a glance at them in the mirror and saw them kissing.

Staying true to the promise he had made to himself, 'act normal', he made a gagging noice and pulled over to the side of the road. He turned around to face the couple, who had pulled apart when they felt the car stop.

"Dude! There are other people in the car!" he barked at Sam.

"Could you not be for an hour?" Sam asked while moving his hand up and down one of Kat's legs.

"What?! Hell, no! No way! And don't give me that look!"

Sam gave him his trademark puppydog-eyes.

Kat ran her hand over Sam's bicep and looked at him before turning to Dean.

"Then you're just gonna have to wait here for a while, because I need something to wash away last night" she said and slided off Sam's lap to get out of the car.

"So I'm just gonna sit here and wait for you two while you're fuckin'? Well, happy birthday to me!" Dean said to Sam, no amuzement in his voice.

"Sorry, man" Sam apologized as he got out of the car.

Dean sighed as he saw Sam throw Kat over his shoulder and carry her out of sight. He didn't want to stand between them, it was just that he felt they didn't have time for this. He ran a calloused hand over his face and leaned back in his seat. He thought he might as well use the time to get som rest.

'

Sam put Kat down when they where out of sight from the car and the road. He had hesitated a little to do this, since last time ended in disaster. He was still afraid of hurting her. But his desire and need to be close to her took the upperhand.

She looked up at him and put her hands on his chest.

"I just want to feel you" she whispered and reached to put her hands on the back of his neck. He bent down a little so she could reach.

Sam lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his middle and kissed her thoroughly. His hands wandered up and down her back and into her hair. He knew they didn't have the time to do this properly, but that was ok, as long as he could just disappear into her touch. Just for a little while. He shed his jacket and tossed it on the ground before getting down on his knees. He laid her back against the jacket and paused for a moment to look at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard. He had never seen such beautie.

The cool wind made him shiver slightly but he didn't mind, he could feel his body getting warmer by the touch of her hands that were travelling all over his upper body.

He laid down on top of her, cradled between her legs, and supported his weight on one elbow. Kissing and nipping along her neck he began to unzipp her coat to be able to get closer. He let his hand feel it's way under her layers of clothes and felt her shiver against his touch.

Kat grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his mouth to her, almost begging him to continue kissing her. So he did. Hard. Sloppy. Wet. To much tounge, but she didn't care. Then she felt his hand moving down to her center and she felt as if she was going to explode if he didn't take her NOW. She batted away his hand and grabbed his beltbuckle to undo it.

He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes to find a need there that matched his own. He was almost grateful that she wanted to get right down to business, he needed to be inside NOW. He sat up on his knees so she could get better access.

As she worked to get his jeans open he did the same to her's. He pulled them down to the middle of her thighs along with her panties. He didn't want to leave her without clothes in the winter-cold. He felt her cool hands pulling him out of his boxers and almost came right there and then. He moved her hands aside and grabbed her legs and threw them over his right shoulder, holding them in place with his arm. He looked into her eyes again and then he entered her with a hard thrust, then he stilled his movements. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, the sensation rushing through his body almost to much. He heard her cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Sam! Please! I need you to move..."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her before he gripped her legs tighter and started to thrust. Hard. Fast.

He wasn't going to last long but it was ok. A couple more minutes. Just a couple more. A little while longer inside. That was all he needed to get through. To be able to keep a straight face. To be able to pretend a little while longer that everything was going to be ok.

He pushed harder. Caressed her body. Heard her moan somewhere in the distance.

He could feel her body tremble.

With his left hand he reached down to where they were joined and rubbed his thumb against her most sensitive spot. She gasped and threw her head back. He began talking with her in a low voice.

"There you go, darlin'... Is this what you needed?.. Huh?" He felt her starting to convulse around him.

"Come on, darlin'..." he whispered as he applied more pressure with his thumb, never giving up the pace of his hips.

She tensed up and arched her back, he felt her whole body shake.

"Oh Sammmmmm!..." she moaned.

The pure sight of her made him follow in his own orgasm. His body became rigid and he let out a scream before he jerked his hips a couple of times. Then he pulled out and collapsed by her side. Stars danced before his eyes. He had a hard time catching his breath, head spinning and legs shaking. He felt her move and looked up to see her leaning over him. She bent down, kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

When his brain had gained some of it's blood back he hugged her even closer.

"Cold?" he asked.

" A little."

"Wait." He moved her off his chest and sat up, starting to unbutton his shirt. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"You'll freeze!" she protested.

He just smiled at her and took his shirt off before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Then he put his shirt back on and gave her his t-shirt. He could tell she wasn't following.

"So you can pull up your pants without getting them all sticky" he explained and gave her a wink.

"Oh!" Her cheeks deepened in color.

Sam stood up and helped her on her feet. Then he took his jacket off the ground and turned his back to her for a moment to give her some privacy. He buttoned his jeans and belt. Kat slipped in under his arm and looked up at him, all dressed and her coat zipped. She held his t-shirt in her hand.

"I needed that" she smiled at him. "I needed you."

He bent down and kissed her forehead and put his rumpled jacket on.

"I think we both needed that. We'd better get back to the car before Dean gets even more pissed off" he said before grabbing her free hand. He took the t-shirt from her and they started the walk back.

'

Dean saw them approach hand in hand. He hadn't gotten much rest, his thoughts to occupied of images of Sam becoming...something.

Sam opened the trunk and threw something in there, a peace of clothing by the looks of it. Kat climbed in the backseat when they had shared a couple of kisses and to Dean's surprise Sam walked to the front and took his usual spot in the passenger seat.

"Are we done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you gettin' some. But ditchin' me on the side of the road...come on!"

"Sorry, Dean" Kat said from the back.

"Nah. It's ok, sweetheart. I'm just givin' him a hard time." Dean pulled out on the road.

He drove for a couple of minutes. Everyone was quiet. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Kat sleeping with her head against the window.

"Thank you" Sam whispered.

Dean kept his eyes on the road but threw a look at Sam.

"For what?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"You know for what."

And he did. His little brother were thanking him for keeping up apperances. For not freaking out. For beeing Dean.

'

When they arrived at the bunker, they where all exhausted. Sam dragged Kat into the shower, leaving Dean alone in the library.

Dean tried to reach Cas to let him know they were home. The angel didn't pick up. Dean let out an irritated sound and took a bottle of whisky with him to one of the tables. He sat down and took the cap off. Then he drank deep from the bottle, letting the amber liquid burn his throat and fill him with warmth. He put it down infront of him, not letting go his hold of it.

Then he sighed and welcomed the cloudiness it brought to his mind.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I do not own anything but my own character(s)**_

 **Chapter 28**

'

Morning came. Dean pulled himself up from the position on the floor he'd ended up in. He picked up the empty bottle and sighed. He wasn't hungover yet, but he knew he would be.

Checking his phone he sighed when the screen was empty. No missed calls. No word from Cas.

Coffee. He needed coffee before he started to worry about the angel as well.

Dean entered the kitchen and greeted his brother who was sitting by the table.

"Coffee?" Dean asked with a deeper gravel to his voice than ususal.

"Soon." Sam answered and nodded to the coffeemaker.

Dean sighed yet again and sat down, facing Sam. He scratched at the stubble on his chin and ran a hand over his eyes. He looked at his little brother without saying a word. He took in the fine lines that was starting to show around Sam's eyes and wondered where the hell the time went.

Sam got up and poured two cups of coffee and placed one infront of Dean before sitting down again.

"Heard anything from Cas?" Sam asked.

"No. But he'd better show up soon or so help me God" Dean mumbled into his coffee.

Sam looked at Dean as if he was going to say something but drank his coffee instead.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just...these 'powers' or whatever...they feel different"

"I'm not following" Dean said and straigthened in his seat. They hadn't really talked about this yet. Not really. He felt a killer headache coming and didn't really need this now. Wanted them to put it in a box and throw away the key. But the look in his little brother's eyes told him they were having this conversation. Now.

"Before they were...painful...wrong. I felt...wrong." Sam looked down on his hands.

"And now?" Dean asked.

"Don't get me wrong...I don't want them, but..."

"...but?" Dean sighed, he guessed what was coming next. He was right.

"It feels right... _they_ feel right." Sam raised his eyes towards his brother. He was met by a look that said more than a thousand words. Dean looked at him like he was less than human. Maybe he was? Less than. He had certainly thought so about himself. Many times. But to see it in Dean's eyes...God...it broke his heart. What little there was left to break.

"Please say something Dean."

"What do you want me to say? Huh Sam?" Dean got up on his feet and started pacing in the kitchen. "I thought we wanted the same thing here...find a way to get you back to normal"

"Maybe this is my kind of 'normal'...ever thought about that?" Sam said.

"I can't have this discussion now. Right now, all we're gonna focus on is why everyone wants you dead. And what all of this crap means" Dean said and attempted to leave. Sam got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth...they don't feel evil...the powers"

Dean halted his step and turned around to face his brother.

"Do you want me to congratulate you? Sam, it doesn't matter what they _feel_ like. It's still all kinds of messed up." Dean turned yet again and walked away.

 **'**

Sam stood in the kitchen, eyes closed, lips trembling, his breath ragged. He thought that if he just explained to Dean...That he would stop loooking at him like he was, _something_...It was to much.

He felt the power surging through his body, swaying inside him with every intense feeling. But he controlled it. He was in control. Realisation set in. He took a deep breath to steady himself, opened his eyes and turned his senses to the inside. Prodded around in his own mind. Felt what was really there.

He was right, it wasn't evil. It felt like pure light. Raw power. His to mold after his needs.

He released it from his hold for now, put it away behind locked doors. This was a new feeling, beeing in control, he couldn't even remember the last time he felt in control of anything in his life. Sam straightened to his full height and walked out of the kitchen smiling.


	29. Chapter 29

_I do not own anything but my own character(s)_

 _'_

 **Chapter 29**

 **'**

Dean sat on the side of his bed, head bent down and hands grasping the bedspread on each side of his legs. He wished he would have told Sam what he was really thinking. The never ending, broken record that was playing in his mind. 'Save Sammy. It's ok Sammy. Save Sammy. It's ok Sammy...'

He wished that he would have told him that he was worried out of his mind. That he feared that in the end of all this, he would be left all alone.

All he had managed to do with this morning's conversation was to push Sam away. All because he was to occupied feeling sorry for himself.

No one mastered the art of taking the blame for everything wrong in the world quite like Dean Winchester. And he was feeling the weight of it now more than ever.

There was a knock on the door. Dean lifted his head and mumbled "Come in". The door opened and Sam walked in. Dean nodded to the chair by his desk and Sam took a seat. They stared at each other for what felt like minutes. Dean noticed that something seemed different with his brother but couldn't pin point what it was.

"I'm sorry, Sammy" Dean said.

"Why? You're just beeing you." Sam gave him a sad smile that almost broke Dean apart.

"I'm worried about you, man." Dean looked down on his hands now twisting in his lap.

"You don't have to be, I think I've got this. Whatever 'this' is. Trust me."

"I trust you. That was never the problem. The problem is..." Dean's voice got even more gravely as he felt a lump in his throat.

"The problem is...?" Sam asked, eyes never leaving his brother who was trembling now.

"I can't be alone. I'm not like you, I can't be alone. And I think that if this whole thing plays out, I will be. Alone." Dean wiped a hand down his face and looked at Sam.

"Dean..." Sam didn't now what to say so he got up from his chair and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean took a deep breath and straightened.

"Yeah. Enough of this. I'm not built for this stuff" Dean said and stood up. Sam's hand never left his shoulder and when he stood he was suddenly engulfed in a bearhug. They gave each other a couple of awkward pats on the back and that was that.

End of conversation. Problem not quite solved.

'

Kat wandered around in the bunker, exploring. Her beloved camera once again in her hands. With everything that had happened she hadn't been in the mood to take any pictures. When she entered the library she raised it to her eyes and snapped a photo of the brothers. Dean sat in a chair with his feet up on the table, glass of whisky in one hand.. Sam sat opposite to him with books and papers strewn before him, also a glass in hand.

She lowered the camera and walked up to them.

"Isn't it a little early for hard liquor?" she asked while placing her arms around Sam's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Nope" he said and turned to give her a kiss.

"A little 'hunter's helper' in the morning is necessary once in a while, sweetheart" Dean said and gave her a lopsided grin.

She returned the smile and turned her attention back to Sam.

"What are you reading?"

"Just tryin' to find some answers" he answered.

"Any luck?"

"Nah"

"What about the...erm...powers?" she asked and stroke his hair.

"What about them?" Sam asked and in the same moment reached out with his mind and gave her a little push from behind.

"What the hell!?" she shrieked and smacked him in the head. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Sam just smiled and continued reading.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.

"He smacked me on the ass" Kat said and jumped up to sit on the table beside all of Sam's research.

"Sweetheart, he didn't even move"

"Nope" Sam said and grinned at Dean.

"Weirder and weirder" Dean muttered and finished his whisky in one big gulp.

Just then there was a crash at the beginning of the stairs and both brothers were on their feet before Kat had even reacted.

Down the stairs came an angel in a bloodied trenchcoat.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed and ran to help him down the last couple of steps.

"I'm ok, Dean. I just need some rest."

"You're covered in blood!" Dean said while leeding him to a chair.

"Most of it isn't mine" Cas turned his head to Sam "You can relax now Sam"

Dean frowned and looked at Sam. He was glowing. Freakin' _glowing_!

"Dude" Dean said and reached out a hand that he grabbed Sam's bicep with.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thought..." Sam took a deep breath and the glowing subsided. Dean released his grip and Kat walked up to Sam and put her arm round his waist, standing by his side.

"You thought there was a threat" Cas filled in.

"Yeah. Still feels like it."

"I can understand that. How are you, Sam?" Cas asked and tilted his head a little.

Before Sam had a chance to answer Dean cut in.

"Cas!? Enough with the pleasantries! What the hell happened to you and what the HELL is goin' on with my brother?"

"I think you all need to sit down. We have a lot to talk about" Cas said.

They all took a seat and waited with suspension to hear the angel explain.

"Sam, the reason you still feel like there's a threat is because there is. I had to fight my way here, demons everywhere. It's like they can smell you or something...Some of the angels are building forces, recruting, preparing for war. War with you, Sam...They are all afraid and that make's them desperate and even more dangerous."

Cas got up and started to pace.

"They know that when you decide, when you give in completely to that power pulsating through you, you will have them all on their knees. Angels and demons." Cas stopped infront of Sam, who had at some point gotten up out of his chair.

"They will bow to the one who has the power given to him by God" Cas said and the room fell dead quiet.

'

Kat sat in her chair, trying to wrap her head round all of this. She couldn't even think about the whole 'God'-thing. The only thing she thought was: did this mean that her and Sam had an exparasion date? Would she end up alone? Tears welled up in her eyes and she raised them to meet Dean's and saw his eyes glistening with tears as well.

'

Sam thought that hearing something like this should have him reduced to a quivering mess. But it didn't. He felt...relieved. Like he could finally breathe. The darkness he was feeling wasn't coming from inside him, it was coming from everything and everyone wanting him dead.

He felt this was true the minute Cas had started to speak. A small smile played on his lips. He wasn't a monster. He could feel his brother watching him and turned to smile at him.

"It's ok, Dean. I'm ok" he said and walked over to Kat. The feeling of absolute calm mixed with his relief as he touched her face and stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, darlin'" he whispered and bent to kiss away her tears.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 _ **I do not own anything but my own character(s). English is not my first language.**_

'

Dean felt his head spinning. Every fiber in his body trembled. Cas' announcement made him question...everything! Powers given by God? Why? And why was Sammy smiling? What the hell?

'

Kat felt Sam's touch and heard his whispered promise of not leaving her. She knew that she should probably continue her freak out about all of this but he somehow managed to give her a feeling of absolute trust that everything would work out. Everything would be ok. She leaned into his touch and let him kiss her. Then she heard someone in the background clear their throat.

'

"How the hell can you two bee so freakin' calm about this?" Dean all but shouted at them before turning to the angel.

"And you..." Dean pointed a trembling finger at Cas "...you better not let this explanation be a 'to be continued'..."

Dean drew a breath and sat down again, eyes burning with unshed tears.

'

"God touched Sam before he was even born, Dean" the angel said and then turned to Sam "He knew that since your faith was already sealed, there was no stopping Azazel from giving you his blood. It had to play out. But he could help you deal. Help you get through."

'

Sam sat down, listening without interrupting. He already knew. If he was beeing honest with himself, he had always known. Only he had been to scared to admit it, it hadn't made any sense. Not until now. He held Kat in his lap and nuzzled her hair a little. That was the only piece that still didn't fit. His feelings for Kat. His soulmate. How did she fit? Not that he really cared, as long as she was with him all else didn't matter.

'

"Cas', explain it to me as if I'm a freakin' five-year old. 'Cause I'm still not getting it" Dean said with an edge to his voice.

Before the angel could reply Sam looked at Dean, a sad little smile on his lips.

"How do you think I made it this far? Huh? How do you think that I managed to stay sane way back when? All the other 'special children' went off the rails, so why not me? How do you think that I always _knew_ something was off, how come I was the only one who actually _felt_ the demonblood pumping through my veins? How come I could beat the devil? How come I never felt _clean_?"

Dean sat on his chair and didn't even know how to answer all of this. The last ten or so years went flashing before his eyes.

Sam let go of Kat and stood up to walk around the table to were Dean was seated. He leaned on the table and continued.

"I can answer some of that with: because of what _he_ obviously gave me. The pure light of it clashed with the demonblood, made me really _feel_ it. "

Dean frowned, still freaked the hell out.

"So if it's all good, how do you explain all of the crap recently?" he asked.

"I can't" Sam answered and sighed. "But it's ok"

"Ok? OK?! Nothing is ever gonna be 'ok' again Sammy!" Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

'

Cas listened to the brothers talk. Sam's explanation of things was spot on.

After Dean's outburst he stepped in, a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It will be. Ok, that is" he said.

"Excuse me for not really buyin' that right now" Dean drawled while pouring himself yet another whisky.

"Why the powers? Why now? Why are they linked with meeting Kat?" Sam asked. This was the only thing he hadn't figured out.

Cas let go of Dean's shoulder and sighed.

"You may not like this, Sam" he started.

"What? Just tell me. I'll deal."

"Everything comes with a price. God knew that with his touch he'd help you through, he also knew that there would come a time when he needed help. He knew, because he is the maker, that things would spiral out of control. You are his way of gaining the control back, Sam. As for Kat, she set loose the last piece buried inside you. True love. Because that's what God is. Love."

"So I'm a tool in his toolbox? Figured as much" Sam said with a huff "but Cas, I've been in love before..." Sam said and turned to send an apologetic look towards Kat.

"Did it feel like this?" Cas asked.

"No."

"There you have it."

"Oh."

'

Dean was just looking from one man to another while this exchange of words were made.

"Oh? Oh?! Is that your answer to all of this? Come on!" Dean stood up, nearly tipping his chair over with the force. "You've been manipulated, once again, and your'e just...ok?"

"No use in beeing anything other than 'ok', Dean. We can't change things" Sam said and frowned a little, worried about his brother. "What we need to do now is get a jumpstart. Figure out how to stop the angels from going to war and how to contain all the demons. Are you with me on that? Dean?"

"So what you're sayin' is 'take your crap and bury it'?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much, yeah..."

"Yeah. Thought so."

"I can feel the demons leavin', for now anyway" Sam said.

"So we can relax?" Dean asked, knowing their kind of 'relax' didn't mean the same as for everyone else.

"For now" Sam answered while walking over to Kat. He was yet again filled with this overwhelming need to be near her.

"You two go and do...whatever it is you do. I need to talk with Cas some more" Dean said while watching his brother taking Kat's hand and leading her out of the library.

'

Dean ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it a bit. Then he locked his gaze on Cas, who sat slumped in a chair looking all kinds of tired.

"Those demons really did a number on you, huh?" he asked.

"They where many and I'm not my full strenght"

Dean sat down and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Is he goin' to be alright?" he asked with a small voice.

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I don't know"

"Humor me, man"

"Everything will be alright, Dean"

Dean looked up at the angel and drew the corners of his mouth up into a crooked, barely there, smile.

"Thanks, man"

"You're welcome Dean"

'


	31. Chapter 31

**_This chapter contains descriptions of sex._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my own character(s) and English is not my first language._**

'

'

 **Chapter 31**

'

Sam led Kat into his room and shut the door. He looked at her with a fire in his eyes, unable to hide it. Kat met his eyes and gasped a little at the intensity held there. Sam stepped away from the door and crowded her space. She looked up at him, searching his face for...something. He placed his hand against her cheek and stroked her lips with his thumb. Her eyes closed and she gave a little sigh.

"Shouldn't we talk about...things?" she whispered, eyes still closed.

"Not now" Sam answered and gripped her hair and gave it a little tug so she would bare her neck to him. He bent down and gave her butterfly kisses on the exposed skin.

"Sam..."

"What?" he asked, lips and toungue still tasting her skin.

"We all just learned something... _oh_...important...your powers... _oh God_..." Kat was very proud of herself, having even gotten one word to form with Sam's lips caressing her.

Sam formed his hand to a fist in her hair and pulled back to look at her.

"Not. Now." He let go of her hair, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her a little so she fell on his bed. He followed, trapping her legs between his knees. She laid back and he just sat there, on his knees, watching her.

'

The thoughts in Sam's head was a jumbled mess, he knew that there was a lot to talk about. He just couldn't be bothered with it all right now. He, yet again, thought about how he should probably feel something other than relieved about hearing everything Cas had said but pushed the thought away as a surge of pure _want_ rushed through him.

He thought about how Kat had asked him to 'Let go', how she probably thought he had. She probably thought that she had seen it all. Seen _him._ She was wrong. As he sat there on his knees, watching her, he thought about how he had control over this _power_ rushing through his veins and that he could probably do that now. Let go. Without risk to everyone's safety.

The real question was, would she be able to handle it? Handle _him_?

'Fuck it' he thought and bent down to cover her with his body and catch her lips in a scorching kiss.

He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow (maybe there wasn't). Wet. A little to hard. Then he sat up again, watching her face take on a look of confusion, wondering why he stopped kissing her.

"Darlin'...I want you..." he said in a low timber, hands caressing her, searching for skin underneath her top.

"You have me" Kat answered, a little out of breath.

"Remember that you can always say 'Stop'..." Sam said as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room.

"I don't understand why I would ever want to" Kat said as her tiny hand traveled up his thigh towards his croth.

Sam dragged his t-shirt up and over his head and tossed the piece of clothing to the side. He grabbed her hand, a little harder than he had before, and pushed it up over her head as he once more covered her with his body. He searched her eyes for any proof of discomfort. When he was satisfied that all he found there was pure lust, he whispered in her ear.

"Just don't forget that all you have to do is to say it, and I'll stop" Sam kissed a trail down her neck and kissed her lips at the same time putting a little more pressure on the hand he had trapped over her head.

"Do you understand?" he whispered against her lips. She nodded her head a little. He sat up, releasing his grip on her.

"Use your words, darlin'. Do. You. Understand?"

'

Kat wanted this, wanted _him_. She could feel the shift in him, could feel the lust rolling from him in waves and the physichal evidence of it was straining against his jeans. Her own body felt as if it was on fire and he had barely touched her yet! When he asked her to use her words, his voice was laced with desire and she had to force her brain to cooperate to be able to answer.

"Yes. I understand. Sam, _please_..."

He backed off from her legs and stood up. For a second she thought he had changed his mind but then he made a 'come here' motion towards her. She got up from the bed and stood, facing him.

'

Sam could hardly contain himself. He took a deep breath to calm down, he didn't want this to end before it started. Watching her standing before him, face flushed and lips slightly parted, almost made him come right there.

"Take off your clothes" he said and watched as she undressed. She didn't bother with finess, eager to just get on with it. He could understand that, he could relate. When she was in her underwear she stopped to look at him, asking a silent question.

"Those too" he said.

She bit her bottomlip a little and did as he said, a smile dancing in her eyes.

Now she was completely naked and he took a step closer, catching her face in his hands. He pulled her lip from her teeth with his thumbs and whispered: "I want to be the one biting that" before kissing her hard and biting down on her lip.

'

If she thought he had been rough before, it was nothing compared to now. She didn't mind, infact she almost felt as if she craved it. Hungered for the combination of pleasure and pain he inflicted on her with his teeth on her skin and fingers twisted in her hair. He manhandled her around and pushed her down on to the bed, having her sit on the end.

"Stay there" he said, no, commanded, and she did. Watching him as he went to a drawer and pulled it out, searching for something hidden underneath a couple of t-shirts. He found what he was looking for and turned to her, eyes of a predator lingering on her naked form.

He stood infront of her with three silkscarfs clutched in his hands.

"Remember to say 'stop' if somethin' doesn't feel right. Ok, darlin'?" he said while stroking her hair.

"Ok" she whispered, a little scared now, but ever trusting he wouldn't hurt her and more then a little curious about the scarfs.

'

Sam sat on his knees on the bed and coaxed Kat upp towards the headboard and instructed her to lay down on her back.

When he had her laid out he gave her a kiss and caressed both of her arms, stopping at her vrists and pushed her hands over her head. He held them there for a second before grabbing one of the scarfs and wrapping it around her vrists, leaving some lenght at the ends to be able to tie them to the headboard and to be able to turn her around later without having to untie her.

When he had the knots in place he looked down at her and wondered for a second what the _hell_ he was doing. This wasn't something one just simply did with a girl who was nineteen years old. Sorry, soon to be twenty...not when the person doin' it was a fuckin' thirtytwo- (almost thirtythree) yearold man...

But then he searched her face again for any doubts, and found none. All he saw there was complete trust and pure _want_. That made his resolve and he bent down to kiss her again and at the same time placed the second scarf over her eyes and tied it off with a knot behind her head, careful to not tie it together with her hair- he knew from experience that could be a bitch to untangle later...

'

When Sam placed the scarf over her eyes, all of her senses seemed to highten and her entire body buzzed with every touch he gave. It was almost unbearable.

She felt something soft sweep down her torso and wondered for a brief second what it was before she remembered the third scarf.

He used it instead of his hand to caress her all over and it was like all of heavens angels sang to her. She began to squirm and all of a sudden the soft touches of silk stopped and a big hand grabbed her throat, not hard, but firm enough to make her heart jump and her body go still.

"Don't. Move." She heard Sam's low voice say, words clipped.

The hand on her throat dissapeared and she drew a shaky breath. That right there was not something she had anticipated and she didn't know if she liked it.

Before she could voice her thoughts Sam said:

"You didn't like that, huh?" and continued running the scarf over her body.

"N-no" she stuttered.

"It's ok, darlin'" he whispered.

'

Sam saw the tension in her as his hand flew to her throat and cursed himself silently before releasing his grip. She didn't seem to offput to continue though, judging from the soft moans coming from her as he ran the scarf over her again.

Soon he reached her feet with the fabric wrapped loose around his hand and looked up at the beautiful mess laying on his bed.

Her lips was parted in a silent moan and her chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths. Her long blond hair was spread around her like a freaking halo and he had never seen anything as beautiful.

Never.

And he had seen alot.

He stood up and made fast work of getting the rest of his clothes off, dropping the scarf on the floor in the process.

He then crawled up the bed and covered her body with kisses along the way.

He was so turned on right now that he thought he just might die if something got in the way of him being inside of her.

'

Kat felt the bed move as Sam stood up and then she heard the clatter of his belt buckle as he undressed. Soon after the bed dipped a little when he climbed on top of her and her skin lit up with the kisses he gave when he crawled up her length. Her legs parted to cradle him at her center and she felt him grab one of them to lift it up to rest on his shoulder.

From there it was pure bliss.

He was moving inside of her, fast and hard.

He bent down to kiss her, leg still on his shoulder. (Thank god she was bendy)

Then he came to a sudden halt in his movements and she felt him grab her hips to guide her to turn around.

She did as he asked and felt him drag her up so she was on her knees.

Hands still tied to the headboard and eyes still covered.

Then she felt him enter her again, his hands travelling up and down her back before one of them settled against her hip and the other snaked it's way up in her hair and pulled.

'

Fire.

That was the closest thing to describing what he felt right know.

Sam could feel the powers dancing at the surface and all of his senses seemed to be turned to high because of it.

His own heartbeat pounded in his ears and he could of sworn he heard her pulse as well.

Sweat dripped from his brow and he could taste the salt from it.

Then everything went south.

Because, why the hell not, right?

Doors have locks for a reason. Only thing is, he had forgotten to lock his.

God damnit.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

'

'

Dean still sat in the library, trying to clear his head with alcohol.

It didn't work. It never worked.

All it really did was package all of his troubles in a cardboardbox with those little styrofoam pellets around them- you know, the kind that are all static and clings to everything.

Handle with care, might explode.

He was halfway through yet another shot of whisky when a very confused and a little bit flushed (could angels flush? Huh!) angel appeared.

"You weren't gone long" Dean stated when the angel sat down across from him.

Cas opened his mouth to answer but closed it again.

"What, Cas? Did somethin' happen?" Dean sat up straight waiting for his angel to compose himself.

What the hell had ruffled his feathers? And since when did he refer to Cas as _his_ angel? Stupid whisky.

"Why would someone take pleasure in tying someone to the headboard and pulling at their hair?" Cas blurted out.

Dean almost choked on the liquid he was busy pouring down his throat. He coughed, with tears running down his cheeks and stared at the angel.

" _What?!_ "

Cas had been gone for like five minutes! That was _not_ an adequate amont of time to watch a porno.

Before Dean had a chance to ask, Cas continued.

"That of course rases the question why someone would take pleasure in being the one tied up and manhandled...I'm very confused...this was not something the pizzaman ever did..."

Cas stared at Dean, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok. Ok. Just...you where gone for five fuckin' minutes man...what the hell did you do?" Dean asked with a laugh building somewhere deep inside.

"I wanted to see if Sam had any further questions and went to his room..."

"Oh. Oh!" The laugh that had been building quickly turned to something else.

"I forgot to knock. Sam is very upset."

"Dude! Now I have mental images!" Dean exclamed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"You always knock before entering another dude's room. Always. Especially if said dude has a girl in there!" Dean said with force.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Dean."

"It's my brother we're talkin' about! Come on!"

"But if it wasn't your brother. Why would he tie her up?"

Realizing that Cas would not let the subject go, Dean braced himself to answer.

"People have different tastes in everything. Even sex. Some people like it a little...rough. Some like to _be_ rough."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can you wipe my memory now?"

"No."

"Figures."

'

Dean emptied his glass and thought about the underlying seriousness of the topic.

He knew his brother. Better than anyone else knew Sam. That's a side effect of being on the road with someone for as long as they had been.

You get to know all of their sides. The god, the bad and the ugly.

You also find out about stuff you shouldn't really know about your little brother.

His sexual preferences for example.

Stumbling to a motelroom from a bar at two in the mornig and having forgotten all of the 'keep out-got a girl in here' signs they'd agreed upon would do that.

It wasn't just Sam who had been scared for life on more than one occasion.

Dean had tried really hard to forget the times he had accidentally walked in on one of Sam's one night stands (there was still a mystery how Sam had gotten lucky in the first place, the kid was awkward as hell). But he hadn't forgotten.

One did not simply forget about seeing one's younger brother totally _dominating_ someone.

Sam was rough, he knew. That was not a problem as long as both particapates were consenting adults.

Adults. That was the problem.

He was worried about the little blonde he now referred to as 'Sweetheart'.

'

"Dean?" Cas said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Should I hide myself from Sam until he calms down? He is stronger than me, after all..."

"Either that or you take it like a man and apologize for being such a clutz".

"I see."

Cas didn't get up from his seat so Dean figured he had chosen the latter alternative.

'

'

When Cas had opened the door to Sam's room everything building in Sam came to a halt. He stared at the angel and screamed at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT"

Cas had backed away with a mumbled apology and shut the door.

Sam was furious. He was still on his knees behind Kat who seemed to have fozen up completely. He could hear her mumbling something.

"I'm so sorry darlin', I forgot to lock the door" he apologized while untying her.

As soon as her hands were free she removed the blindfold and stared at him. She sat naked and panting in the bed and he could not believe that they had been so rudely interrupted. He would _kill_ that angel.

"You are _not_ leaving me like this" Kat exclaimed and sat up on her knees. "I'll probably be mortified later, but all I can think about right now is for you to continue." With that said she grabbed his hair and gave him a dirty kiss.

Sam's head spun from that. He had thought that Kat would want to go run and hide and here she was climbing into his lap and kissing, biting, licking and grabbing all over. He caught on in the blink of an eye and then proceeded to finish what he had started.

'

A while later a freshly showered Sam Winchester came barging into the library. Cas and Dean were sitting at a table staring at eachother in silence.

"Dean, I need to talk with Cas" Sam gritted out.

"Dude, calm down." Dean glanced up at Sam. "He told me. Give the guy a break. You've traumatized him."

"Dean, I am not traumatized. I simply wondered about the roughness I witnessed and..." Cas was interrupted by Sam.

"HEY! Enough! Next time, KNOCK!" Sam said.

"I apologize, Sam. It was my mistake."

"Just forget it, ok?" Sam said, giving up on being mad at the angel. Cas might look like a full grown man, but in some aspects Sam felt as if he were dealing with a child.

"It will be hard to forget, but I will try. I should go apologize to Katherine." Cas got up and walked away from the brothers.

'

Sam took Cas' seat and sighed. He noticed Dean staring at him. Not a 'Dude, you broke the angel' kind of a stare, more of a 'Dude, the sky is falling' kind of a stare.

"I don't get you" Dean finally said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"With everythin' goin' on."

"Yeah?" Sam muttered.

"Powers, killin' demons with a thought...Powers from freakin' GOD...and you're off doin' what? Bangin' your girlfriend and gettin' bent out of shape because Cas walked in on you? Have a meltdown! Be upset! Somethin'!"

"If it wasn't for her I would've...and besides...if it were you off bangin' some chick no one would rise an eyebrow..."

"But not in the middle of a fuckin' crisis Sam! I wouldn't..."

"You would and you have."

Dean opened his mouth to give a retort but shut it again when he realized his brother had a point. Damnit!

"We should probably discuss this whole thing with me bein' God's tool..." Sam said and lowered his eyes to his hands resting on the table.

"We probably should..." Dean said with a hesitant voice.

"But..." Sam filled in for him.

"I know there are things we don't talk about. Ever. As it should be. Because discussin' this with you gives me the kreeps. I'd rather have a wendigo chasin' me."

"So drop it" Sam said as a matter of fact.

"I can't, Cas told me what he saw, and now I can't get rid of the freakin' image of my not so sweet baby brother playin' rough with a nineteen- yearold little girl." Dean reached for the half- empty bottle on the table and poured into his glass. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this" he muttered.

"I'm not havin' this conversation with you" Sam said and attempted to get up from his chair.

Dean slammed the bottle down onto the table.

"Sit. Down" ge practically growled to Sam. Sam sat down.

"I just want to make sure, I need to make sure. So we're doin' this now and then we'll never mention it ever again. Never. Got it?" Dean stared at Sam, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, but you're not the only one needing to be drunk for this" Sam said and reached for the bottle, drinking deep from it not bothering with a glass.

"I'm not even gonna pretend to understand that...whole thing" Dean said and waved a hand in the air to emphasize his words.

"Understand what?" Sam asked before taking another swallow of whisky. He could feel a buzz starting somewhere deep inside from it.

"God, you're gonna make me say it...I don't understand the need for roughness in the bedroom. Never saw the appeal."

"Ok..." Sam said with a slight pinkness to his cheeks.

"I'm not judgin'! I'm concerned!" Dean raised his eyes to look at his brother. "She's nineteen. Sam."

"I know...Dean, I know."

"Don't hurt her."

"I would never..."

"I know that. Man I...I don't even know where I'm goin' with this" Dean sighed.

"You want to ask me if she gave her consent." Sam looked at his brother, wondering what kind of a monster Dean thought him to be.

"Sam, I...yeah. Yes."

"Doesn't really matter what I tell you, does it? You're better off hearin' it from her" Sam said and nudged his head towards a spot behind Dean.

Dean furrowed his brows and turned around.

Behind him stood a very angry, very upset, little blonde. The look in her eyes told him that she was just seconds away from crying angry tears and smacking him over the head.

"Sweetheart, I..."

'

Dean didn't get the chance of completing the sentence before her open hand connected with his cheek. The loud 'smack' seemed to linger in the air as she just stood there, trying to figure out how to breathe and form a sentence at the same time.

"How _dare_ you?!" she got out. "Who the FUCK do you think I am? I am _completely_ capable of making my own decisions! I want what I want and if I don't want I'll say NO! Are we clear? And for you to sit there and accuse Sam of...I can't even...Oh my God!"

Kat couldn't remember the last time she was this upset with someone. She was trembling and didn't even realize she was crying until Sam suddenly stood beside her and wiped a thumb across her cheek. She took a deep breath and relaxed into his touch.

'

Dean's cheek stung from the slap she gave him. He saw the tears roll from her eyes and almost got up from his chair to back away, duck and cover, when she started screaming at him. She seemmed to calm down enough for him to continue talking when Sam got up and wiped her tears.

"Sweetheart I...there's no excuse other than..." Dean searched for words, not wanting to upset her more. "I'm just lookin' out for ya. Didn't mean it the way it came out. I'm sorry." He turned to Sam. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

Sam just looked at him with something buried in his eyes, Kat was watching him as if trying to decide if she should slap him some moore or just take his apology and move on.

"Ok. Just...can we put this behind us and never talk about it ever again?" she finally said and gave Sam a little pat on his arm while looking at Dean.

"Sure. Sounds about right" Dean said.

Kat left the brothers and Sam stood watching her leave before turning to Dean.

"If you ever... _Ever_...insinuates something like that about me again, I don't care if you're my brother. I will kick your ass. Hard." Sam's voice was cold. Dean didn't blame him.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Sam walked away, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean knew that they would never bring this up again. He also knew that it was one more thing addded to the list.

The list of things that laid brewing under the surface, threatening to seep out like a slow toxin destroying everything touched by it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

'

'

A couple of weeks passed. Kat adapted to life in the bunker. She had given notice on her tiny apartment and called her boss to let him know she wasn't coming back.

Sam's room was now their's and the walls, that once were cold and bare, now had photographs decorating them. She had been sneaking around with her camera, taking pictures of them all. Some were ones that Dean had shot, with her and Sam beeing the motive. Some were of the brothers and two of Dean and Cas. The last ones she had taken without them knowing and every time she looked at them she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more in those photos than just the image of two friends.

The akwardness after Cas had walked in on her and Sam had died down after a couple of days, but the chill from Sam towards Dean had lasted longer. Thing's had been rocky at least a week but now they all seemed fine. The brothers had even worked a case. Dean had told Sam not to use his powers, he was scared that it would attract attention. For once Sam agreed and everyone were happy.

'

It couldn't be passed dawn when Sam woke up suddenly. He sat up in bed, trying to figure out why he felt ill at ease. His heart was racing and sweat covered his body.

Somethin felt off. Wrong. So wrong. Dark.

His stomach turned and all of his senses came to life.

He got up, waking Kat up in the process, and threw on some clothes before turning to rush out of the room.

"Stay here! No matter what, stay here!" he said to a very confused Kat before he opened the door and ran.

He grabbed a tendril of the power within and reached out with it while he ran down the hall to Dean's room.

Through the tendril he felt a threat. Something big. Something getting closer.

He banged on Dean's door before abruptly opening it.

"Get up!" he all but shouted to Dean.

Dean flinched and drew the gun hidden beneath his pillow, safety off- ready to fire. When he realized it was Sam who had woken him he lowered the gun.

"What?!" he said.

"I don't know. Somethin's coming. I can feel it. Somethin's wrong." Sam hurried his words before rushing out of Dean's room.

'

Dean was suddenly wide awake and threw on some pants, not bothering with a shirt- there was no time judging from the distress in Sam's voice. When he left his room he banged on Cas' door when he ran past it. The angel opened it almost immediately and caught a glimpse of Dean turning a corner before dissapearing. He followed with hurried steps.

"Dean! What's happening?" Cas asked as he caught up with Dean.

"I don't know! Sam woke me all worked up. He said somethin's wrong"

They reached the stairs and both men halted.

Sam was standing in the middle of the stairs, looking up towards the door. His hair was wipping violently in the wind. The wind coming from him. It was obvious he was battling with something. Something powerful. The wind picked up and the bunker seemed to tremble. He turned to look at Dean.

"I can't hold them off without hurting the bunker and everyone in it! I have to get outside!"

"Hold _who_ off? Damnit, Sammy! You've got to give me more than that!"

"Demons. They're many! But they move as one! Powerful and...Oh." Sam had turned towards the door again. "Take Kat, get the Impala and drive away."

"No deal, Sammy! I'm stayin'!" Dean shouted over the noice the storm around them made.

"You've gotta go! I can't protect you!"

The bunker trembled once and then it was like some invisible force shoved Dean backwards at the same time that Sam moved a step higher on the stairs.

"Please! You've gotta keep her safe! Please, Dean! Keep her safe" Sam had something desperate in his voice.

Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll stay. You go."

Dean didn't say anything in return, he just reached up and gave the hand on his shoulder a squezze before pulling away.

"I'm comin' back for you! Sammy! I'm gettin' her out but then I'm comin' back! You hear that? I'm comin' back!"

With that Dean turned and ran down the halls of their home. He made a detour into his room to gather a shirt, jacket and some boots. When he went out into the hall again he almost collided with a fully dressed Kat. He grabbed her by the arm without saying a word and dragged her along towards the garage.

"What's happening? Dean?"

"I have no idea, sweetheart, but I promised to get you the hell out of Dodge."

"But Sam..."

"Sam's gonna be fine, but we've gotta go! So come on!" Dean hurried his steps a little bit more, considering to throw Kat over his shoulder to be able to go faster. When they reached the Impala Kat got in the passenger seat without a word. Dean got in, turned the key and drove away.

As he drove through the tunnel, the heard a loud rumble and small pebbles rained down on the car. Dean could feel his heart racing as the car did the same.

They got out of the tunnel and then he just drove.

He glanzed at Kat and thought to himself that he'd counted on a struggle from her. He'd been prepared for a fight. But instead she had just followed without much hesitation.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He heard her draw a breath before answering.

"No."

"Yeah." Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"We left him. Dean! We left him!"

"He wanted us out. He would've made us"

"What's happening? Dean? What was that?"

"He said there were demons. A lot of 'em. He said he could fight them off, but not without hurtin' us. He was goin' outside when I left." Dean left out the part where Sam had seemed scared.

"Where are we goin'?"

"I don't know yet. I promised him I would come back for him."

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when Kat grabbed Dean's arm.

"What, sweetheart."

"I don't know. I just got a chill."

Dean felt her let go of his arm and they kept driving.

His mind was racing. Thoughts of Sam in the middle of some army from hell made him sick to his stomach. Thoughts of Sam using his powers against that army almost made him throw up.

He felt useless. But he'd promised Sam to get Kat away from there and then come back. He didn't promise to not come back until it was over- he just had to find somewhere safe to put Kat.

'

Kat sat in the passenger seat, looking out the side window. The sky outside had just started to shift in all of the colors brought by dawn.

She still couldn't fully grasp what had happened.

All she knew was that there where evil. Evil who wanted Sam dead.

And she wasn't by his side.


End file.
